Silver's Golden Heart
by KeruKeru
Summary: Silver used to be the angry, misunderstood kid that everyone still came to know and love, but he's got a secret. Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters Huntershipping Gold/Silver slight Silver/Lance in later chapters FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Explaining Everything… Mostly**

"_Beep beep beep_" rang Silver's alarm clock.

The red head rolled over in his bed and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He didn't feel like waking up, but he had to. Silver wasn't happy this morning; as opposed to any other morning. This day was worse, however, because it was his birthday. He always hated his birthday because it only reminded him that he didn't have a family to celebrate it with.

Silver hadn't told anyone, aside from Annie, of the day. He was positive that Annie told others anyway.

Annie wasn't Silver's girlfriend, like he led everybody to believe, she was his best friend. She only acted like his girlfriend because he had a secret that he was afraid to tell anyone. Annie knew, of course, but he knew she wouldn't tell a secret _that_ personal. You see, Silver was gay. He didn't think anybody would like him, so he played up the fact that he was straight by convincing Annie to act as his girlfriend. She agreed, once she had pulled the truth from him.

Silver didn't want the party he was affirmative would be happening, thanks to Annie. The only thing Silver wanted for his birthday was to be with the boy he liked: Gold. It wasn't like Silver to act feeble, but whenever Gold was around, Silver's knees nearly buckled at the sight of him. Silver loved the way Gold's ink black hair stuck out from his backwards turned hat; he always found it cute. He also liked the smile Gold had on his face when he was battling; there was just nothing like it.

But alas, Silver couldn't say anything because he always suspected Gold was straight. He hung out with Lyra enough; weren't they dating? Silver couldn't remember.

Silver contemplated everything before removing the black comforter from his half-dressed body and sitting on the side of his bed to stretch. Hearing a resounding _crack_ as his elbows popped, Silver stood from his bed to go take a shower.

He entered the bathroom and turned the temperature knob to heat the cool water up before he stepped in. Silver removed the dark gray pajama pants and the navy blue boxers he had on underneath. He stepped into the shower and began washing himself.

Water ran from the shower head to the red locks that covered his scalp and went down to his shoulders as he started thinking about the days, soon-to-be-real, events. He was going for a walk with Annie in the park today, which he assumed would lead to the party that she was planning.

_Whatever._ He thought. _So I get a party, what's the worst that could happen?_ He soaped his hair and then rinsed when it was ready.

Silver finished with his shower and grabbed the towel from a rack next to the curtain he had stepped from.

Silver was drying his hair when he, again, pondered the future events. _If I'm having a party, them I'm going to enjoy it for once._ Silver told himself.

* * *

Later in the park.

Silver was strolling with Annie in the park and talking about nothing in particular.

"What is it with you and black?" Annie asked sarcastically, mentioning his clothes.

"What? I think I look good in black." Silver said pissed as ever.

"Calm down, calm down; don't get your gay boy panties in a twist." Annie chuckled. Silver clocked her in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Annie asked, making a tear trail with her finger that lead from her eye down to her chin.

"You're being a big mouth again. What don't you understand about secret?" Silver asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the brunette girl with his piercing, red eyes.

"Geez, sooooorry! You don't have to be such a poop head!" Annie joked. She then pushed him over. He fell into a small bush from which a small Pikachu fled.

"PIKACHU!" Annie screamed before running after the electric mouse.

"Thanks for your help." Silver said still in the bush as Annie ran from ear shot. He tried to get up, but there wasn't much leverage.

"Take my hand." A voice said and then Silver saw a hand and grabbed it. The stranger pulled him off the ground and out of the shrub.

"Thanks I ca…" Silver was silenced when he realized who it was that had come to his rescue. The yellow and black hat turned backwards, the red jacket and the black shorts were all Silver needed to see before his face turned red.

"Silver, are you okay? You don't look so well. You're turning red." Gold pointed out.

"It- It's nothing. I'm f-fine." Silver stammered as he began walking away from the boy with chocolate eyes.

"Hey, wait up." Gold called, catching up to his rival. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, d- did Annie t-tell you?" Silver got out.

"Yeah, she was all 'Oh, you should come to the party I'm throwing for Silver's birthday. It's going to be at my house!' So I kind of figured." Gold said.

"I knew she was planning a party for me." Silver got over his nervous stutter, but was still edgy.

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of funny that nobody knew, but her. Unless; you didn't want anyone else to know." Gold said a small smile on his face.

"Not really; I don't like my birthday." Silver confessed.

"Why not? What's not to love about a birthday?" Gold grinned.

"It's nothing. I better find Annie before she hurts herself." Silver said before walking off.

"Okay, see ya at the party." Gold waved.

"Whatever," Silver said, returning to his old self.

* * *

Silver found Annie face down in the grass with a few burn marks on her arms.

"What did you do this time?" Silver asked not surprised at all by the scene before him.

"Pikachu… Pikachu." Annie squeaked.

"Annie, you aren't helping anyone by saying 'Pikachu' over and over again." Silver said in a tizzy.

"Pika… I mean: I ran after that Pikachu and when I caught it, I grabbed hold of its tail so it shocked me." Annie said now on her knees.

"You are so pathetic." Silver said.

"Well, at least I didn't just see the guy I like." Annie said rather loudly, pointing to Silver's cheeks. This only made him blush harder.

"Shut the fuck up." Silver said, hitting the girl over the head again.

"Violence and profanity will get you nowhere." Annie joked, rubbing her head.

"Whatever; why didn't you tell me you were throwing me a party? You know I hate my birthday." Silver said his arms crossed once again.

"Cuz I thought it'd make you happy." Annie smiled still stroking her head.

"Ugh… I thought I told you that I don't want any special treatment on my birthday. And, why did you invite Gold, do you want me to lose it?" Silver was practically freaking out.

"Will you shut up? By the way, you can't lose what you never had." Annie stuck her tongue out and bolted as Silver began to jog after the girl.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Hi, it's me again. A little info: Annie is my friend who really wanted to be in the last story, but I couldn't put her in because it didn't make sense, so I put her in as Silver's cover up. She's like an OC, but she's a person in real life. I tried to make Silver as best I could, but it gets hard trying give a usually sour kid a nervous edge. I got the idea for this story when I was playing Soulsilver and I met up with my rival. Now, I need a new line to say at the end… I know! You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I own characters, plot themes and personalities that I create.**

**P.S. Now that this is rated M: fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckety, fuck, fuck! Glad I got that out of my system. I'm so cool. (JK)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Silver's Hatred Won't Stop the Party**

Silver caught up with the brunette girl as she reached her house. He stopped in his tracks when he realized what would be behind the door. Silver pressed on anyway. He had accepted that he would be having a party; what he hadn't come to terms with, was the fact that Gold would be there.

He ascended the steps onto the porch and pressed his fingers to the door knob. Silver began turning his hand which, in turn, rotated the knob until he heard a _click_ and pushed the door open.

The room was pitch black. The curtains were drawn to keep the light from breaking in.

"Annie? Annie, you're not fooling me. I know what you're planning." Silver called into the blackness. He switched the light on. Silver didn't know what to expect, but nothing happened.

"Hello?! Annie, I know you're here; I just saw you come in." Silver said as he heard a giggle from behind the couch.

The red head walked behind the piece of furniture and found Annie giggling like a psycho.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked a frown on his face while he watched the girl.

"I'm hiding from you." Annie finally spoke.

"I found you, so you aren't hiding anymore." Silver pointed out.

"You might've found me, but they're still hiding." Annie informed.

"Okay, I know Gold's here… who else did you invite?" Silver asked. He hadn't noticed the two people– Gold and Lyra- sneaking up behind him.

"SURPRISE!" The two yelled. Silver nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" Silver yelled as he flew- not really- into the air.

"Calm down, it's just me and Lyra." Gold said with a grin on his face.

"Don't ever do that again." Silver said, having landed on the ground again. He began blushing when he faced Gold.

"Happy birthday Silver!" An excited Lyra said beaming.

"Uh… thanks." Silver said still as red as could be.

"We brought you presents." Lyra said, trying to cheer the boy up.

"You really shouldn't have." Silver said.

"Why not?" Lyra asked puzzled.

"Because he hates his birthday." Gold answered for the red eyed teen.

"What's wrong with his birthday?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"I just don't like my birthday, okay." Silver said for himself, becoming a little hostile.

"Oh, okay." Lyra said hurt by his tone.

"We brought your cake too. We didn't know what you wanted, so we went with black icing and red letters." Gold said.

"That's better than what I thought you were going to bring." Silver said his face going back to normal.

"I guess that makes it more of a surprise then." Gold said.

"C'mon, let's get on with the party!" Annie said.

"Annie, four people isn't a party." Silver said.

"Who said it was only four people? Don't Pokémon count?" She asked as her Raichu ran to her feet and hopped onto her shoulder.

"I guess." Silver said.

* * *

Annie led them all outside where she had black streamers hung from the house and trees. She had also gotten balloons that were different shades of red.

"Wow Annie, you really went over board with the red and black." Silver said.

"I know; I wanted to make it your best birthday ever." Annie laughed.

"I can't say it's not." Silver replied.

"Send out all your Pokémon and we can get this party started." Annie said before sending out her Squirtle. The small, blue turtle began dancing with her Raichu to the music that boomed from a stereo mounted on the back of the house.

"Come on out Marill!" Lyra said and her blue, round water mouse Pokémon appeared and joined the others.

"You guys come out too." Gold threw two PokéBalls and before him appeared a tall, black and tan fire type and a brown flying type with yellow Mohawk-like feathers on its head. Typhlosion and Pidgeot went to join the festivities.

"Whatever." Silver sent forth his Pokémon. One being an enormous, blue alligator that stood on two legs and had immense jaws and the other being a, much smaller, black Pokémon with sharp claws. Feraligatr and Sneasl joined the other Pokémon in their dancing.

* * *

The teens stood around talking while their Pokémon enjoyed themselves. Silver kept noticing how Gold never moved his arm from around Lyra's shoulder and it hurt him to look, but he had to bear it. Annie just kept blabbering on about her encounter with the Pikachu and how she had pushed Silver into the bush.

"So that's how he got there." Gold said, removing Silver from his thoughts.

"Yeah, he hit me in the head, so I pushed him into the bush." Annie and the others chuckled. Silver just stared daggers at the girl.

"Why did you hit her in the head?" Lyra asked still giggling a little.

"Cuz she was being Annie." Silver smirked.

"And he was being Silver." Annie put her arm around Silver to mimic Gold's hold on Lyra. They all shared a laugh, except Silver who just stood there scowling.

* * *

The party was coming to a close as the Pokémon were beginning to tire so they were sent back to their PokéBalls. Lyra had left and Gold was in the bathroom… as far as Silver knew.

"Hey Silver, can you go get me something from the closet?" Annie asked a smile on her face. Silver knew that smile.

"Why; what are you up to?" Silver eyed the girl.

"Nothing; can you just get it?" Annie asked the smile never leaving her face.

"What do you want?" Silver asked.

"Surprise me." Annie said.

Silver got up from his chair and went to the hallway where he suspected the closet was and found a door that had no real place where it was as it was jammed between a bedroom and a bathroom. He assumed it was the closet.

Silver turned the knob and noticed the sound it made when he did. "_Why is there a lock on this door?_" Silver thought, but opened the door anyway. When he had gotten the door open enough to fit himself in, a pair of hands pushed him into the closet and onto something that was warm and soft.

"ANNIE! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT THERE YOU BITCH!" Silver screamed as he slammed on the door. He heard the lock click and stopped.

"I told you earlier. Profanity and violence will get you nowhere." Annie laughed maniacally and walked away.

Silver sank onto whatever the warm thing was, defeated. The thing beneath him began moving and Silver jumped off and hid behind a coat.

"Thanks for letting me breathe finally." Said a voice in the darkness. Silver knew the voice all too well.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Cliffhanger… kinda, you probably all know who's in there with him. If you don't, why are you reading this story? I modeled Gold's Pokémon after my first Soulsilver team and Silver's Pokémon after my rival's team. Anyway; you've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I own the personalities, characters and plot themes I create.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Closet Isn't the Best Place for a Gay Guy**

"_Holy shit! Why is Gold in here?"_ Silver thought still cowering behind the coat. He stayed silent until Gold spoke.

"Silver, I know you're there; you can come out." Gold's voice pierced the dark surrounding the two. Silver was grateful that Gold couldn't see him blushing at that moment.

"I-I'm r-r-right h-here." Silver stammered. He didn't like being in the closet with Gold. Well, he liked it, but he couldn't enjoy it.

"Why do you sound like you're afraid of something?" Gold asked.

"I'm… s-s-scared of th-th-the dark." Silver tried to make it sound convincing. His act worked.

"Oh, I never would have guessed. You like black so much that I assumed you'd be right at home in the dark." Gold was sitting up now. Silver found an open space and sat on his knees. He didn't realize how close to him Gold was until the raven haired teen tried to adjust himself and hit his head with Silver's.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get more comfortable." Gold explained.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt that much anyway." Silver said rubbing the place their heads had collided.

"Hey, you stopped stuttering." Gold pointed out. _"Damn, he'll find out for sure."_ Silver thought.

"Yeah, once I get used to the dark, I don't stutter anymore." Silver said. _"I'm so stupid. It's only so obvious."_ Silver thought, but he must have said it aloud because Gold spoke up.

"You're not stupid." Silver was embarrassed that he had spoken his thoughts.

"…Thanks." Silver replied.

"If you don't mind me asking; what's so obvious?" Gold asked. It's a good thing Silver couldn't see the boy because the look on his face was of pure curiosity and Silver never would have been able to resist answering.

"Nothing; it's personal." Silver answered.

"Oh, okay then." Gold said, quieting himself.

"_This was the best party ever. I can't believe that Annie locked me in here with him. I'm gonna kill her when I get out; _if_ I get out."_ Silver said in his mind. His eyes had long since adjusted and he could see the outline of Gold's body, mostly from the small crack of light breaking through the bottom of the door.

* * *

The two were silent for a few minutes. The only audible sound was their breathing, and the TV that Annie must have been watching. They were sitting back to back now so they were more comfortable.

"Hey Gold, can I ask you something?" Silver broke the silence.

"Sure, what is it?" Gold said.

"How does your hair stay like that?" Silver was a little sarcastic, but still wanted to know.

"I don't know, it just ends up that way. Can I ask you a question now?"

"Uh, okay."

"Why do you hate your birthday? I want a straight answer, not just 'nothing'." Gold said with a bit of hostility in his tone.

"Oh, um; because… I don't have a family to celebrate it with." Silver had never told anyone, not even Annie, the real reason he loathed his birthday.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to know." Gold said, noticing some sadness in the boy's voice.

"Don't worry about it. You're the only person that knows." Silver said a little enlightened.

"Really; I feel kind of special." Gold had a triumphant grin on his face. The two shared a laughed and stopped talking once again.

Silver decided to ask another question.

"Do you… love Lyra?"

"Uh, I guess. I've never really thought about it." Gold held his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "Do you love Annie?"

"Like a sister. She's not actually my girlfriend." Silver admitted.

"Oh, then why do you hang out with her like she is?" Gold asked quizzically.

"Because…" Silver paused. "I'm… gay." He whispered the word 'gay' hoping Gold hadn't heard him say it. Too bad he did.

"Really? You like guys?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, why, is that a problem?" Silver asked.

"No, I just never would have suspected that you were gay." Gold said.

"I know. I didn't know how well people would take it, so I convinced Annie to act like my girlfriend. Do you hate me?" Silver felt a little hurt.

"Of course not; why would I hate you? It's not like you ever came onto me." Gold chuckled. Silver became stiff, thinking about how wrong Gold was.

"D-did y-y-you ch-check th-the d-d-door?" Silver asked his stutter back.

"Oh, no I didn't." Gold reached his hand to the knob and turned it. The door sung open and the two sat there, dumbfounded.

"The door's been unlocked this entire time?!" Silver yelled out of frustration. "ANNIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He called, looking for the girl. Gold helped him to look because he, too, was irritated with the girl.

* * *

They eventually found her hiding behind the couch again and Silver bopped her upside the head.

"Ow! Why do you have to be so abusive?" Annie massaged her head.

"Why did you lock us in the closet?!" Silver asked rage pumping through his veins.

"Cuz it was fun." Annie giggled.

"You are such a freak sometimes." Silver said, cooling down some.

"I know; that's what people love about me." She said matter of factly.

"I don't like it at all." Gold spoke up. "You had Silver scared of the dark." He hadn't seen Silver waving his hands to stop talking.

"He's not afraid of the dark." Annie said. Silver put his hand over Annie's mouth to quiet her.

"Gold, let's go. I don't want to hang around with the weirdo." Silver's hand was still over the brunette's mouth.

"Um, okay." Silver removed his hand from Annie's mouth and pulled Gold out of the house before she had time to speak.

* * *

Later, walking to Silver's house.

"Why did you lie to me?" Gold asked.

"Because I didn't want you to know." Silver said, staring at the ground in anger.

"Didn't want me to know what? That you're gay?" Gold asked.

"It's not that… well, it has to do with that, but it's not that." Silver got out.

"Then what is it? You can tell me." Gold said.

"No, I can't. You'd hate me if I did." Silver said, reaching his home.

"I won't hate you, I promise." Gold reassured.

"Yes you will." Silver said.

"No I wo…" Gold was surprised when Silver kissed him on the lips. Gold pulled from the red head immediately and ran from him.

Silver just stood there watching the boy he loved run away from him. He didn't even notice when a lone tear fell from his eye and landed on the pavement beneath him.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Awwwww, poor Silver. Will he ever find love? Will Gold return his love? Will Annie get smacked again? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter. You've read it, not review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: The plot, OCs and personalities I create are mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kissing Someone Isn't Only Bad For the Kisser**

Silver sat on his bed, like he had been for three days, crying his eyes out. He never cried, never. Even when he found out that his mother passed away, he didn't cry. Granted, he was two at the time, but still. He didn't even cry when his dad, the infamous Giovanni, disowned him. All Silver did was vow to destroy Team Rocket, but Gold got to that first. He didn't care, as long as his dad was stopped, it didn't bother him in the least.

This was different, however. Silver didn't know what was different about it, but there was something. It could be because Annie kept coming over to see if he was alright or the fact that Lyra kept yelling at him for kissing Gold. He didn't know. The only thing Silver knew for a fact was that Gold didn't want to talk to him. The raven haired teen was obviously avoiding him and Silver didn't blame him. Of course he would, Gold was straighter than an arrow and that only made Silver weep harder.

* * *

This was the fourth day of his non-stop crying and he still couldn't stop. Annie was worried, Lyra was being a bitch, who could blame her, and Gold was… what was Gold? Silver couldn't answer this question because he hadn't spoken to Gold since they had kissed.

Silver decided that he would try to take a shower and to stop crying. Part one would be easy, it was part two he knew wouldn't work. He got to the bathroom and removed the clothes he was wearing. Tears were still trailing down his face as he twisted the shower knob and watched the water fall.

Silver stepped in once the water was warm and began washing himself. He couldn't tell the distinction between the water from the shower head and the water trickling from his eyes. Silver just stood there, not caring. He washed his hair and rinsed then moved to soap his body. He rinsed and shut the water off.

After he grabbed the towel, Silver looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the red in his eyes. It only made the feeling worse and he began crying all over again. He still got his clothes back on as he couldn't find the strength to put clean clothes on. All Silver did was go back to his room and curl up under his comforter to fall asleep sad.

* * *

Hours later, Silver woke up to his cell phone announcing he had a text message. When he picked up the phone, it said Gold. He thought it must have been some illusion brought on by his wanting to see the boy. Silver opened the text and read what it said.

_I hate you and I never want to see you again._

This couldn't be Gold saying it, but the label said it was from Gold. How could he say that? All Silver did was kiss him. It's not like he raped him or something like that. It was just a kiss. He now understood though why Gold never came to visit. He hated Silver. The one person he loved more than anything, was disgusted by him.

Realizing it made Silver pull his legs to his chest and fall over. He bounced a little, but came to rest beneath the blanket, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. For Silver, it seemed like there wouldn't be.

It was all Annie's fault, every bit of it. If she hadn't locked them in the closet, he never would have told Gold he was gay and he never would have kissed him later.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gold's house.

Gold was having a different problem. The two were related, sure, but his had to do with the feelings for the red head he'd been denying all these years.

People always thought Silver was just a rude, messed up kid. Gold knew the truth though. Silver came off like that because he was sad and confused. And Gold only made that worse. How could he have just run off like that? He broke Silver's heart and he knew it too.

Gold was trying to figure out how to make it up to him. He thought of calling him, but he'd lost his phone. He figured Lyra had it because he lost it the last time he was at her house and forgot to ask for it back. He could go talk to him, but would Silver let him talk? He had no idea. He didn't think he deserved for Silver to let him talk, not after what he'd done.

"_Silver must be even more miserable."_ Gold thought. _"Why else wouldn't he want to talk to me?"_

Gold's only option, though he didn't believe it would help, would be to go to Silver's house and see how he felt for the red head.

* * *

Back at Silver's house.

The boy was still curled up on his bed with no sign of stopping when the doorbell rang. He did as best he could to rub the water from his eyes, but to no avail. He went, covered with his blanket, to answer the door.

Silver pulled the oak door open and saw a sight he never thought he would: Gold standing on the porch looking like he was sorry.

"I thought you didn't want to see me?" Silver questioned not letting him in.

"When did I say that?" Gold was puzzled.

"That text you sent. I think it said that you hated me and never want to see me again." Silver said a bit angry.

"Silver, I haven't had my phone since… maybe, last Thursday. It's been at Lyra's. She must have been the one to send it." Gold explained.

"So, why are you here?" Silver asked sourly.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when you… kissed me. I shouldn't have run off like that." Gold said, staring at the ground.

"Yeah right; Annie probably made you come here and say that." Silver scoffed.

"No she didn't. I came here all on my own." Gold said.

"Oh yeah; prove…" Silver was cut off by Gold's lips against his own. When he realized what was happening, Silver tensed up and fell to the floor. He was out cold.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Not one of the best chapters in the world, but at least it made sense… sortta. Yay, Gold finally likes Silver! Boo, Lyra's a mean, jealous bitch! Sorry for my weird outbursts, it's like 11 at night and I'm feeling really hyper. Weird, isn't it? Anyway; you've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: Plot themes, characters and personalities that I create are mine, so back off! (JK)**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Friends With Benefits Should Never Be the Way To Go**

"_It must have been a dream."_ Silver thought. He was still knocked out. _"I'm just asleep in my bed after crying over Gold. Now I'm dreaming about him coming over to my house and kissing me."_

"…Si…er…" He could hear a voice in the distance. It seemed to be getting closer though. "…Sil…er…" the voice said again. Silver was finally woken up by the voice calling his name. "Silver!" His eyes shot open and found the familiarness of his room comforting.

He looked around the room, saddened at the fact that he _had_ dreamt it. Then, his eyes moved to his left to find Gold in a chair beside his bed.

"AH!" Silver screamed startled by the intruder.

"It's okay Silver; it's just me: Gold." The brown eyed boy said, calming the other.

"What are you still doing here?" Silver's heart was about to leap out of his chest.

"I've been here since you fainted. You opened the door when I rang the bell, I apologized, you said you didn't believe me and I mm…" Gold mumbled the last part.

"What did you do?" Silver asked, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"I………kissed…you." Gold finally got out.

"I knew it wasn't a dream." Silver had a smirk on his face. He just realized that he only had pajama pants on at that moment. "Would you mind leaving while I changed?"

"Uh, I guess." Gold said, vacating his chair and then the room. Silver found his usual outfit: a long sleeve, black shirt with red trim and black pants. _"Annie's right, I _do_ have a problem with black."_ Silver shrugged as he pulled the shirt over his head. He had put his pants on during his thoughts.

"You can come back in." Silver called. He sat on the edge of his bed in front of Gold's chair, who sat himself back down. "Anyway; back to what we were talking about."

"Which was what?" Gold asked not sure himself.

"You…were kissing me." Silver was blushing now.

"Oh, right. I don't know for sure if I like you like that though. Really, I just wanted you to listen and that seemed like the best way to shut you up, but it basically knocked you out." Gold said embarrassed.

"So, then why are you still here?" Silver asked hurt.

"Because, I wanted to see how I feel." Gold confessed.

"Well, does this help?" Silver leaned forward and planted his lips to Gold's and the two kissed.

"A little, but you're going to have to do better than that." Gold smiled after breaking the kiss. They kissed once again.

"Does this mean what I hope it means?" Silver asked, being the one to break the kiss this time.

"That depends on 'what you hope it means'." Gold pointed out.

"I mean… boyfriends?" Silver asked.

"I don't know if we can go that far with it. Right now, let's just say that we're 'friends with benefits'." Gold explained.

"But 'friends with benefits', usually, only means: sex." Silver said.

"I guess you're right. Then what would you call it?" Gold asked puzzled.

"I don't know. Can't it just be boyfriends?" Silver pouted.

"Ugh………fine. We can be boyfriends, but not in public." Gold said.

"Aw, is wittle Gold afwaid of coming out?" Silver teased with his best baby talking voice.

"Coming from the guy who had to be locked in a real closet to come out, that hurt." Gold shot back.

"Yeah, well…shut up." Silver punched him in the arm.

"Is that anyway to treat your new boyfriend?" Gold grinned, rubbing his arm.

"I thought we were 'friends with benefits'." Silver used air quotes.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Mm… okay." Silver moved onto Gold's lap and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend, who did the same. He leaned in and their lips collided.

* * *

They sat like that until Gold made the first move. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Silver's lips. The red head was surprised, but granted entry. The two fought for dominance of the other's mouth with Gold coming out on top. They broke apart, out of breath.

"Wow *pant* that was *pant* amazing." Gold said.

"Yeah *pant* I never knew *pant* _you_ could kiss a *pant* guy like that." Silver said, poking fun at his boyfriend.

"Do you want *pant* me to leave? I will." Gold threatened sarcastically.

"No, you're mine now. You can never leave me." Silver wrapped his arms around Gold again and wouldn't let go. Gold just sat there and draped his arms around Silver. He noticed a small sob escape the boy on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Gold began rubbing his hand up and down the boy.

"Nothing… I'm just glad you're here." Silver said not moving from his position. He made a noise that sounded like a cat purring.

"Did you really just purr?" Gold chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did." Silver said, continuing to make the sound. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I think it's kinda cute." Gold chuckled again.

* * *

A few hours later, Gold woke up with Silver still on top of him. How he had fallen asleep, he never would have guessed. As long as Silver was there, however, he didn't care much.

Silver began stirring when he felt Gold remove his arms from his body. He made a bit of a whimper, but moved so his face so it was in front of Gold's.

"Why did you let go of me?" Silver asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I have to go. I told my mom that I'd be back around five and it's almost nine." Gold smiled.

"So, you're already past your curfew, it's not like you have anything to lose. Stay here with me." Silver ordered. Gold didn't listen.

"Silver, I know we're boyfriends, but I _have_ to go. My mom's gonna be pissed as it is." Gold said, motioning to get up, but Silver wouldn't budge.

"I don't care; I want you here with me." Silver said, crossing his arms.

"I promise I'll come back first thing in the morning." Gold pleaded.

"And what if you don't?" Silver asked.

"I don't plan on not being here, so it's not like you have anything to worry about." Gold reassured.

"Fine… you can go." Silver got his body off of the black haired boy. Gold, now standing, pulled Silver in for a quick kiss before breaking it and running out of the house.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Promise!" Gold called as he ran out of the house. Silver just watched with a new sense of bliss in his, normally cold, heart.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Silver's a little possessive, and into black. I know you people are going to say that he likes navy blue and red, but I'm going by his original color scheme. I don't like him with the blue and red, it's really contrasting to me. Anyway; you've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I own personalities, characters and plot themes that were my ideas.**

**P.S. For those of you who don't know, or forgot that I told you, Annie is a friend of mine in real life. She wanted to be in my last story, but I couldn't put her in anywhere. Now she has her own FanFiction account and it's called The-Anniesaurus. I think that's what it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. When You Start Dating Someone, Watch Out For Their Ex**

Silver awoke the next morning to a knock at his door. He went to answer it and found that the clock by the door said that the time was nine o'clock. It had been twelve hours since he'd seen Gold last and he missed him already. Silver grasped the door knob and rotated it. The door clicked and… Gold wasn't there. In the place Gold should have been, Lyra was there with the same pissed off look she'd had for days. Only now, it was worse.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Silver asked worried.

"You're the reason that Gold broke up with me." She said.

"Why would you say that? All I did was kiss him." Silver said. Technically, he wasn't lying. She slapped him anyway. He rubbed the red mark that was forming on his cheek. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"You fucking queer! You just had to go and kiss Gold. Now he broke up with me!" Lyra yelled.

"Whoa, that was too far. I didn't force him to break up with you, he chose to. And I can see why. All you are is jealous." Silver folded his arms, one over the other.

"Me, jealous? Don't make me laugh. I can do things for him that you can't." Lyra scoffed.

"And _I_ can do things that _you_ can't." Silver shot back. She just slapped him again, harder. "Stop fucking hitting me! It's not my fault you can't keep a guy satisfied!" Silver only made Lyra more enraged with his comment. She punched him this time, square in the jaw. He split his lip and cracked his tooth, but he wasn't giving up.

"God damn Lyra! What the hell is your problem? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Silver slurred.

"Because, you're the only person I can blame." She raised her hand to hit him once again. Silver cringed, expecting the worst, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Gold behind the girl, holding her hands behind her back.

"Gold let me go. I'm just trying to rough him up a bit." The girl struggled.

"I might have believed that if he weren't bleeding. What's your problem? You can't leave him alone just because I broke up with you? You have some serious problems." Gold said, shoving her out of his way. He entered Silver's house to see if the boy was alright.

"Are you okay?" Gold asked, brushing the hair out of the red head's eyes.

"I am now." Silver whispered. He smiled, but it quickly faded when Lyra reappeared at the door.

"I knew you two were a couple of fags." Lyra said. It wasn't usually girls who made fun of guys for being gay. It must have been the jealousy that was clouding her mind.

"Are you PMSing or something? Why would you care if we are together anyway? The only thing it does is take me away from you." Gold said.

"That's the exact reason. I want you to be with me, not him. He's a boy. He can't do what I can." Lyra pointed out.

"Honestly, he could probably do more, but get your mind out of the gutter. Do you think Silver's just some cheap fuck to me?" Gold asked. Silver only loved him more for saying it.

"Yes, actually I do. You'll do it with him once and realize you made a big mistake in dumping me. When you come crawling back, I'll just brush you off like the bug you are. Have fun while it lasts. I'm out of here." Lyra stormed off.

* * *

The two watched as she left until she was out of view. Gold turned to his boyfriend and saw the blood from his lip.

"Did you know that you're bleeding?" Gold asked with a tiny smile on his face.

"Yeah. It hurts like hell too, but I don't care, as long as you're here." Silver hugged him.

"We should probably go to the doctor and have that sewn up." Gold whispered still in Silver's embrace.

"Do we have to? I want to stay here like this." Silver pouted.

"Well… okay, but if it doesn't start getting better you're going to the doctor." Gold informed.

"Whatever." They moved over to the couch. Silver was on Gold's lap and had his arms wrapped around him.

"Hey Gold,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said about the whole 'cheap fuck' thing?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason, I was just curious."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound being their breathing and Gold's heart beat, which Silver could hear extremely well considering he was resting his head on the raven haired boy's chest. Silver almost dozed off, but couldn't because Gold began speaking.

"When you said you didn't have a family, what did you mean?" He asked curious. Silver never wanted to answer this question because of the memories it brought up. He felt he owed Gold though.

"Well… my mom died when I was two and my dad practically disowned me." Silver felt a tear forming at his eye.

"So, how can you afford this house?" Gold looked around.

"My dad had it paid off and told me I could have it since he wouldn't be around anymore." Silver explained.

"Oh, sorry for prying." Gold gave him a smile, but Silver was still resting on his chest.

"It's okay. Since we're boyfriends now, you should know more about me." Silver said.

"Thanks." Gold finished. He layed his head back and stared at the ceiling. He could tell Silver had fallen back to sleep when his breathing changed and Silver's body seemed heavier. He didn't care. Gold was already noticing changes in Silver's behavior, aside from the thing with Lyra. Silver seemed a lot more layed back when he was around. The red head also acted a lot happier around him. Small changes, sure, but they were a start.

* * *

Silver woke up when Gold shifted to get more comfortable. He loved lying with Gold. It made him feel warm and cared for. He didn't feel like he needed a family with Gold here.

"Hey Gold."

"Hm?"

"I… I love you."

"I love you too." Silver nuzzled closer into Gold's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Don't send me hate mail because you don't think Lyra would act like that, it's my imagination that I'm making these people act from. Anyway; I can just picture Silver laying on Gold like that. ^-^ You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I own personalities, plot themes and characters that I create.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Of Music, Love… and Something Else**

A week had passed since the altercation with Lyra. She hadn't made any attempt at apologizing, but also didn't tell anyone of Gold and Silver's relationship, which they were thankful for.

Speaking of their relationship; not much had developed other than the fact that their make out sessions had been getting more and more heated, but, in the end, led to them cuddling. That's not to say they didn't enjoy the other's company either.

Today would be the day for their relationship to reach new heights…

* * *

Gold was laying on Silver's couch listening to his iPod. Silver snuck up behind him and jumped. He did a front flip and landed elegantly on Gold's lap, who, in turn, screamed in fear as it frightened him.

"I knew I could scare you!" Silver laughed.

"I guess you did." Gold smiled. Silver responded with a smile and kissed Gold on the cheek.

"Have you noticed that you've actually been smiling around me?" Gold asked.

"I used to smile." Silver stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms.

Not like you are now. Before, you smiled like you were taunting someone. Now you smile like you're actually happy." Gold explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What are you listening to?" Silver removed one of the headphones from its place in Gold's ear and held it to his own.

"Wow, you would." Silver chuckled, handing the device back to its owner.

"What's wrong with the Gay Barbie Song?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"Think about what you just said and then ask me that question." Silver said.

"Shut up. I made up a version for you." Gold said.

"Ooh! I want to hear it!" Silver said excitedly.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on." Gold joked. He began to sing.

(Sing to the Barbie Song tune)

_Lyra is a bitch, she is just a witch_

_I really hate her, why did I date her?_

_I am such a man; you do all you can…_

_Just to do me, you just wanna screw me_

"Encore, encore!" Silver cheered, laughing as he was doing so.

"No, I'm never singing that again. It was bad enough the first time." Gold informed.

"Aw, why? I liked it." Silver pouted.

"Would it help if I made out with you?" Gold asked, knowing the answer.

"Hm… okay." Silver leaned in and pressed his lips to Gold's. Almost immediately he felt Gold's tongue awaiting entrance, which he granted. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Silver felt something different though. Gold was lifting his shirt up and rubbing his stomach. Silver loved the sensation it sent throughout his body and shivered a little from the feeling. Gold, sensing this, continued his rubbing.

Silver broke the kiss to remove his shirt and give Gold easier access. Gold, too, removed his shirt and resumed his exploring of Silver's mouth although he knew it well enough already. He continued massaging Silver's stomach until he moved his hand to twist the red head's nipple. This action received a resounding moan from the boy above him.

"Silver, are you sure you want to go this far? Once we do, we can never go back." Gold said, breaking the kiss and the hold he had on Silver's nipple.

"I don't care; as long as it's with you." Silver said. They resumed and Gold moved Silver onto his back so he was on top. Gold began kissing down Silver's neck and stopping to suck on the soft flesh, leaving a hickey.

Gold kept kissing his way down Silver's, somewhat, toned body. He spent some time at each of Silver's nipples, making each hard as a rock and continuing down. His chin hit the black pants, which he quickly removed. The only Silver was wearing were a pair of red boxers that didn't hide his erection very well.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gold asked before removing the final article of clothing.

"Yes, I'm sure." Silver said in total bliss. Gold slid the boxers down to his ankles and began rubbing the pole that sprang up. He moved back to kissing Silver while his hand did all of the work. When he decided he'd tortured his boyfriend enough, Gold went back down and engulfed Silver's cock.

"Fuck!" Silver exclaimed after the sheer pleasure reached his brain. Gold just looked at him. Silver's eyes were closed and he had a hand running through Gold's hair.

Gold licked up and down the red head's dick, getting encouragement to go faster, but he didn't want Silver losing it too quickly. He pulled off of Silver's pole, receiving a whimper.

"Silver, I want to……fuck you." Gold informed. Silver looked at him with lust clouding his vision.

"Okay," Silver layed back down.

Gold spit on one of his fingers and, when he deemed it worthy, pushed it into Silver's hole slowly.

"God Damn!" He heard Silver say when he was penetrated by Gold's finger. Gold moved his finger around, loosening the muscles and then adding another finger. Silver was moaning in ecstasy when Gold began to make a scissor motion. Gold kept up with the motion then added a third finger. Silver had begun moving up and down on Gold's fingers, effectively fucking himself, which turned Gold on even more.

Gold removed his pants and boxers, unleashing the monster beneath (you're probably laughing at this part, but I've used cock and dick enough, so I'm using another word). Gold spit into his free hand and "lubed" up enough to where he could slide into Silver easily. He removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Silver's entrance with the red head's legs on his shoulders.

"AH!" Silver yelled in agony when Gold pushed the head of his cock in. Gold stopped moving, hoping he hadn't hurt Silver.

"Are you okay?" Gold asked apologetically.

"Yeah, you can keep going." Silver informed.

Gold continued pushing in which only received more yelps of pain from his lover. Gold bottomed out and waited for Silver to get used to him being inside. Silver's face began to soften and Gold began a slow forward and backwards movement which became faster the more he believed Silver felt comfortable.

"…Fa…st…er…" Silver said between thrusts. Gold pushed in and pulled out at an even more rapid pace than he had been. He stopped to reposition himself, but carried on, now hitting Silver's prostate which only intensified the red head's moans of pleasure. Gold knew it wouldn't be long until Silver blew his load, but he wanted them to do it together. The raven, once again, wrapped his hand around Silver's rod and stroked it quickly, wanting him to cum faster. Gold hit Silver's prostate one final time and the red head exploded all over his flat belly. The tensing of the muscles pulled Gold over the edge and he came inside Silver.

They stayed there for a few seconds until Gold pulled out and fell off the couch. Silver just followed and layed on top of him, curled into a ball. They were both coming down from their orgasms.

"I love you Gold." Silver said.

"I love you too Silver." Gold said, tousling Silver's red hair. They both fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Even though it was bad, all of the fan girls that just read this probably love me right now. (JK) I think I did pretty well considering it's my first time doing lemon… or lime… whatever the fuck it's called. You know what; I'm calling it erotica. I don't understand the whole 'lemon' thing. Can someone tell me why it's called lemon? You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: Personalities, characters, plot themes that I create and the hot sex between these two is owned by me, but not in a gay sort of way. I just created it so it's mine… it sounds gay no matter how I say it. Shut up! Stop laughing at me! (JK)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Want and Need Are Basically the Same Thing**

Silver awoke, still atop Gold who was sound asleep. Silver uncurled himself and layed flat on the warmth that was Gold's body. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Silver harrumphed and then grinned deviously. He got face to face with Gold and pressed their lips together. Gold was still unresponsive. He had never seen the raven sleeping before, so he could never have guessed that he was such a deep sleeper.

Silver gave up after the seventh kiss and got off of Gold. When he looked down at his lover, he seemed so peaceful. Silver loved him and, hopefully, he knew it. Silver gathered his clothes that were around the room. He slid his boxers on and then his pants. He didn't bother with his shirt because he knew Gold didn't care if he was shirtless.

* * *

Silver headed for his room and found that his phone was ringing. It turned out to be Annie.

"Hey Annie,"

"Hey Silver,"

"Why are you calling me, why not just send a text?"

"Am I not allowed to call people anymore?"

"I never said that, I just wanted to know why you were."

"Because I felt like it, that's why."

"You're so weird Annie." Silver chuckled.

"I know. Anyway; what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"You know… the sex?"

"How did you know that we had…?"

"Silver, I'm not stupid. I tried texting you for three hours and you only answered when I called. It's pretty obvious what you were doing." Annie joked.

"Shut up. You're just jealous."

"No, not really. Gold's your boyfriend, not mine. I'd rather have you fucking him."

"Actually… try the other way around."

"I always knew you were a bottom." Annie laughed.

"ANNIE! You're so disgusting!"

"I'm just kidding. I like you two together no matter who's top and bottom. You're better with Gold around anyway, you seem happier." Annie pointed out.

"Gold said the same thing… before he fucked me."

"See, I'm not the only one to notice a difference. I think it's better for your health that he is with you. You always seemed like you were in a deep depression, now you'll live longer!"

"Thanks Annie. That's some great confidence there."

"I know it was! My mom says I have to get off the phone and come to dinner. Bye Silver. Tell Gold I said hi."

"I will bye." They both hung up and Silver noticed that it was already quarter to six. They'd been asleep for nearly five hours. Suddenly, Silver felt a pair of affectionate arms wrap themselves around Silver's waist from behind.

"Who was that?" The stranger asked.

"Annie, she says hi." Silver said before turning around to come face to face with Gold.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to know why I wasn't answering her texts." Silver giggled.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I was on bottom."

"At least you were, somewhat, vague about it." Gold chuckled. Silver felt something bellow poke his stomach.

"Do I even have to ask if your horny?" Silver asked mockingly.

"You could, but I think you'd know what the answer would be." Gold said in a seductive voice.

"You can go blue balls then. I'm too tired." Silver was trying to make him beg.

"What did I ever do to you?" Gold asked hurt.

"Have you ever had your ass fucked? It doesn't feel good afterward. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to sit down again. Consider this revenge for that." Silver said.

"Please!" Gold pleaded not resting his hold on the red head.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Silver asked, holding a hand to his ear as if he hadn't heard.

"PLEASE!" Gold was desperate now.

"I'm still having a problem hearing you." Silver knew he had the raven. Gold smashed his lips with Silver's and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Silver let it happen, he knew it would. He figured out how Gold became when he didn't get what he wanted. Silver learned it once when Gold wanted to make out, but he was actually tired since it was five in the morning.

"Fine, all you had to do ask." Silver said, pulling from his boyfriend and beginning the trip down to the dark haired teen's crotch. He wanted to torture him. Why he wanted to do so was beyond him, but he was in that kind of a mood. Silver went down to his neck and left a few small hickies, ones that could easily be covered if need be. Gold moaned with every love bite Silver laid upon him, until the red head began his descent, but stopped at his lover's nipples, just as Gold had done to him previously.

Silver sucked on one and used one hand to play with the other. Once the one in his mouth was hard, he switched his hand for his mouth and sucked on the other. Gold moaned again, more out of need then of pleasure though. Silver loved being in control, it felt good, but he didn't want to be the top. He rather enjoyed the bottom actually.

Silver had hardened both pieces of flesh and, again, traveled south to Gold's developing abs and laid a kiss on each one he could find. Gold was groaning out of complete desperation, he hated being controlled. He always had to have what he wanted. That's why he liked being the top in their relationship.

Silver inched his way to Gold's 7 inch pole protruding from his body. He gave one lick and got a moan of pleasure, signaling that Gold needed it.

* * *

Gold ran his fingers through the red locks as Silver finally took the rod into his mouth. Silver still didn't stop the torture. He would go down, come back up and stop until Gold gave a whimper. He knew Gold would take control soon and that's what Silver was waiting for. His wish was granted when Gold held firm to his hair and began face fucking the red eyed boy.

Silver gagged each time Gold hit the back of his throat and the action received a lot of positive feed back. Silver tried to make a noise to tell Gold that he couldn't breath, but the vibration of his vocal cords only spurred Gold on further.

Gold shoved his cock down Silver's throat one final time and came like he had never done before. He stayed there until he was finished and pulled out of the red head's mouth.

Gold was so in heaven that he hadn't even seen Silver crying. He just flopped onto the bed while Silver stayed on the floor.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, he found it odd that Silver hadn't come to lie on or with him at all, so he checked on his boyfriend. He heard the boy sobbing when he looked, but couldn't see his face because Silver was turned away from the bed. Gold got onto the floor across from the red head only to find him crying.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked apologetically.

"'WHAT'S WRONG?', 'WHAT'S WRONG?' YOU WOULDN'T STOP, THAT'S WANT'S WRONG!" Silver screamed.

"I didn't know you wanted me to stop." Gold said soothingly.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SHOVING YOUR COCK DOWN MY THROAT, YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD ME!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Gold said, knowing what he had done was wrong.

"I want you to leave. I want you to go back to your own house. I'm not sure if I want to see you again." Silver said in a calmer voice.

"No Silver, I want to talk about this." Gold pleaded.

"What's there to talk about? You face fucked me and wouldn't stop when I asked. If you weren't my boyfriend, which I'm questioning by the way, I'd call the police and say you raped me. Just leave Gold." Silver said as turned to face his bed.

"But… Silver…"

"GET OUT!" Silver yelled. Gold did as he was told. He left the room to find his clothes. They were scattered about the living room.

* * *

Once he had gotten dressed, Gold pondered what he could do to make it up to Silver. He didn't know of anything that said "Sorry I raped you, please forgive me." As he walked out the door, he decided to ask his mom if she would know what to do. He wouldn't tell her the specifics, just that he'd hurt someone close to him and that he wanted to make it up to them.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Fangirls hate me right now, but let me explain: I wanted to add some drama to this story and this seemed like the best way to do it. Since I couldn't think of any other guys from the Gold and Silver games, that I wanted in this story, I couldn't have one of them cheat so I, technically, made Gold rape him. Poor Silver. What will Gold do to make up for what he did? Will Silver forgive him? Will Annie make another appearance in the story? These questions and more will be answered in chapter 9. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver or Pokémon. I just own their personalities and Annie. That bitch is mine!**

**I'm just kidding Annie… wait, why do you have a gun? It was just a joke. No, Annie don't! *BANG!* *Hits the floor, dead***

**Just kidding, I'm not dead. It's just a joke Annie and I have at school. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Annie and Gold: The Apology Duo**

Gold hadn't seen or heard from Silver for days. And he didn't blame him. Gold knew he had done wrong and regretted everything as soon as Silver yelled at him. He didn't know how to make it up to the red head. His mother was of no help, Lyra still wasn't talking to him and Annie had been with Silver after the whole thing.

* * *

Gold went to answer the knock at his door. His mother was out buying groceries and he was home alone. He looked through the peep hole and saw the familiar brunette hair that he knew belonged to Annie. Although puzzled, he opened the door and was met with a punch to his nose. Annie was a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and she knew how to cause pain.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Gold shrieked in pain, covering his nose with his hand.

"_That_ was for Silver. I can't believe you did that to him. He's gotten worse than he was when he kissed you and you ran away. I'm really worried about him." Annie explained.

"What am I supposed to do? He won't let me near him, he won't answer my calls or texts and when I do see him, he looks a different way as if I'm not there. There's no way he'd let me apologize to him, no matter what I apologized with." Gold hung his head in defeat. Luckily, Annie hadn't hit him hard enough to break his nose, just to make it hurt _a lot_.

"You need to do something unexpected. Calls, texts and seeing him won't cut it. I've got it!" Annie said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" Gold asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Do you promise to do whatever I say?" Annie asked.

"As long as it doesn't…" Annie cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever you say." Gold promised after she had removed her hand.

"Okay. We're going to need a lot of cake mix and frosting. I have an uncle who owns a cake shop in Cherrygrove. I'll ask him to help us." Annie said.

"What are we doing?" Gold asked.

"You'll see. Come on, we have to get going." Annie said, pulling the raven haired teen from his home and heading for the small town of Cherrygrove.

* * *

Annie had called her uncle and informed him of their arrival as they walked into the town. Lucky for them, today was a day that the bakery would be closed and they could do what they wanted.

"Okay, so we need some _big_ layers." Annie said after drawing her design for the cake.

"I have some that are twenty inches in diameter. Would that be good enough?" Her uncle asked.

"That's perfect. Now we need to hollow the middle out and find some way for Gold to pop out of it." Annie said, having just revealed her plan to the two. They exchanged glances, her uncle smirking at the brown eyed boy.

"You never told me that I'd be jumping out of the cake!" Gold pointed out worriedly.

"And you promised you would do whatever I said, so get over it and man up. This is for Silver. Isn't he worth getting a little messy?" Annie asked.

"… You're right. What should we do first?" Gold asked finally giving in.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the cool kitchen. After Annie's uncle had cut, crumb coated and draped black fondant over the enormous cake, Gold began decorating it. It wasn't the best cake in the world, but it wasn't the worst either.

The cake ended up with three large layers, each smaller than the one below it. It was black with red icing and other piping designs. _I'm sorry Silver_ was written on the middle tier with, of course, red icing.

Annie's uncle had found an old cart that the cake could sit on with Gold beneath it and cut a square into it. Gold could fit through easily. The three packed the cake into the bakery's delivery truck and headed for Silver's house.

* * *

Gold was stuck in the back with the cake. He was covered by a table cloth so Silver wouldn't be able to see him and he would pop out when Annie gave him the signal. He pictured the look on Silver's face when he would do so and it spurred him along into to doing so.

He felt the truck stop and the cloth rub up against him as the back was opened and air rushed in. The cake was lifted onto the cart and lowered to the ground where Annie began to push it.

"Thanks for your help uncle!" Annie called after her uncle had closed the truck up.

"No problem Annie. Call me if you ever need anything!"

"I will. Bye!" She waved as he started the truck and drove away.

Fortunate for them, Silver's house didn't have a front porch, so getting the cake to the door wouldn't be too much of a stretch.

"Knock, knock!" Annie called to the door, not even bothering to actually knock. Silver opened the door and was amazed at the cake that stood before him.

"Gold wanted me to give this to you. He made it himself, but he wasn't sure if you wanted to see him so he asked me to take it to you." Annie explained with a smile on her face.

"He guessed right. I'm still pissed at him, but maybe I can drown my feelings in cake. Do you want some?" Silver asked after ushering Annie in with the cake and cart.

"Sure, but hang on a second." Annie said before ducking to whisper something beneath the cloth. She turned the cart so the words on the cake were facing Silver and she kicked the cloth, not hard enough to hurt the boy hiding beneath it, but enough so he knew what to do. Silver just stood there, watching the girl do whatever she was doing. He just brushed it off as classic Annie.

"SURPRISE!" Gold yelled, jumping up through the cake and splattering it everywhere, mainly on his body. Silver jumped back with a frightened expression on his face. That is, until Gold's jump caused the cart to go off balance. He and the cake went crashing to the floor. Gold was covered in more cake than had originally hoped to be.

Gold stood up, cake still covering his eyes. He groped around until he found something that felt like a body and wrapped his arms around it. It felt like Silver had gotten shorter.

"GOLD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SILVER'S OVER THERE!" Annie screamed, pushing him away. He stood without moving until he felt a tongue on his cheek, licking away some of the mess.

"I love chocolate cake!" Silver said. Gold still couldn't see, but grabbed in the direction the tongue had retreated and found Silver, finally. His torso was bare as he was just in sweats, but Gold didn't care. He hugged the red head.

"I'm sorry Silver." Gold said.

"You better be. Cuz there's no way that I couldn't forgive you after _that_." Silver began laughing hysterically. Annie pulled out her cell phone and started taking pictures of the scene before her. To give her something she could really enjoy, Silver bound Gold in his arms and kissed the cake covered boy. Annie basically lost it when she saw this.

"That was soooooo cute!" She said.

"We know." They said simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Yay, they're back together! I know it was kind of fast paced, but I like this chapter. By the way, Annie would do that in real life. Just saying. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: The cake, personalities and characters that I create are my. Annie is still mine.**

**Annie: Stop saying that! I'm Chris', not yours!**

**Nick: I know, it's just fun to mess with you. Hehehe!**

**Annie: Have you met my imaginary friend?**

**Nick: Why does he have a gun? Stop, don't come any closer! *BANG!* Ha! You missed! *BOOM!* (Grenade went off)**


	10. 10th Chapter Spectacular!

**10****th**** Chapter Spectacular!**

**Tyhplosion15: Hi, it's me. I've decided that every 10 chapters, I'm going to do a fake interview with the characters. When it says Nick, that's me. Here we go.**

* * *

Nick: Hi and welcome to the 10th Chapter Spectacular! I'm your host and author: Nick. Say hi everybody.

Annie, Gold and Silver: Hi everybody!

Nick: I didn't mean that literally. I'm surrounded by freaks.

Annie: Hey, do you want to meet my imaginary friend again?

Nick: 0_0 No! No, I'm good. Let's get on with it. My first question is… Silver, why are you sitting on Gold's lap?

Silver: Because I love him.

Gold: I love you too Sil. *Kiss*

Nick: What the hell is going on?!

Annie: I think it's cute! They're the best couple ever!

Silver and Gold: We are, aren't we?

Nick: Okay, I'm gonna start the questions now. The first one is for all of you. What do you think of the story so far?

Silver: I liked it up to the part where Gold raped me.

Gold: I told you I was sorry and I fell out of a cake for you.

Silver: I know, and I love you for it. The thing with the cake was my favorite part! *Kiss*

Annie: I still have those pictures I took! ^-^

Nick: This is getting out of hand. The next question is for Annie. What was your favorite part?

Annie: My favorite part was blowing you up.

Nick: |-( That's not what I meant. I meant of the story, not favorite part over all.

Annie: OH! Then, I would have to say that it was when I punched Gold in the nose. Ha ha ha!

Gold: That fucking hurt! I think you broke my nose.

Annie: Nu uh! Remember, Nick wrote that I didn't hit you hard enough to break it, just enough to make it hurt _a lot_.

Silver: You still hurt my Gold. I'll kiss it and make it better. *Kisses Gold's nose*

Nick: You two are a lot more affectionate in person. It bugs me a little, especially when you're supposed to be answering questions.

Gold: Well, maybe if you asked questions, we'd be answering them. *Goes back to kissing Silver*

Nick: Touché. My next question is for Silver… if he ever pulls his tongue out of Gold's mouth long enough to answer it.

Silver: Huh, what?

Nick: How did it feel being fucked… the first time?

Silver: 0_0 Where do you get off asking questions like that?

Nick: I wrote the damn story, I can ask you whatever the hell I want.

Silver: Fine… it hurt for a while. But, then I was raped so that took my mind off of it.

Gold: Would you stop bringing that up?! I told you I was sorry!

Silver: It still doesn't mean it never happened.

Gold: I thought you loved me.

Silver: And I thought I could trust you.

Nick: Okay, let's get Silver another chair. *Assistants bring chair* There, now is everyone happy?

Silver: More than I was.

Gold: Not really.

Annie: I haven't talked for 17 lines. I'm just fine. It's fun watching these two fight.

Nick: It is.

Silver: Will both of you shut up? I'm not very happy right now.

Nick: Really, could've fooled me.

Annie: I've got a question!

Nick: Um… okay, go ahead and ask.

Annie: Gold, what was it like to jump out of a cake?

Gold: It was fun until I fell. Silver cheered me up when he licked some of it off my face, but now he won't even look at me.

Nick: Maybe you should do more than just saying sorry.

Gold: Like what?

Silver: You could sit on my lap for a change.

Gold: I thought you liked sitting on my lap. *Annie and Nick glare at him* Fine. *Goes to sit on Silver's lap* I really am sorry, for everything.

Silver: I know, I just wanted to see if you'd do it. *Kisses Gold with passion*

Nick: :O We don't need to see you two fuck in the studio! Let's get back to the questions. This one is for all of you. What has been the worst part of the story for you so far?

Silver: Do you really need to ask me that question?

Nick: Good point… How about you Annie?

Annie: When I didn't get to beat up that bitch Lyra!

Lyra: Excuuuuse me! You want to test that out right now?! *Comes in from the audience*

Annie: Bring it bitch!

Audience: Annie! Annie! Annie!

Nick: Go to commercial, go to commercial!

Announcer: The 10th Chapter Spectacular will be right back after these messages.

(Acuvue commercial, One Less commercial, Iron Man 2 commercial)

* * *

Nick: And we're back. Now that Annie has a few bruises and Lyra has a broken nose, maybe they'll answer some questions. This one is for both of you. What it is like being the only girls in the story?

Annie: I like it, it makes me feel special.

Lyra: Yeah, special ED. Hahaha!

Annie: Do you want to go for round 2?! I'm this close to snapping your leg in half!

Lyra: …

Nick: A little violent, don't you think Annie?

Annie: I hate that bitch though. She hates Silver for something Gold did to her, she needs to get over it.

Nick: Do you have anything to add to that Lyra?

Lyra: Well, I'm torn between answering your question and being beaten to a pulp. *Annie glares at her* I don't think it was right for Gold to dump me over a text message.

Silver: You dumped her through a text? I thought you had more balls than that!

Gold: I panicked alright. I didn't know what to do. You should be happy that I came to you.

Silver: Do you want to go back in the other chair?

Gold: No, I'll be good.

Silver: Good. *Kiss*

Lyra: I think you guys are cute together, I just hate Gold for what he did to me.

Annie: I think you guys are cute too!

Nick: On that sweet note, good night everybody! Join us next time for the 20th Chapter Spectacular! Say good bye everybody.

Lyra, Annie, Gold and Silver: Good bye everybody.

Nick: Again, not literally.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Leaves Change and Plans Change**

It was autumn in New Bark Town and the leaves were golden. Silver was happier than ever, while Gold was keeping something from his boyfriend.

Silver had been noticing a greater frequency in visits that seemed to be exhibited from Gold. He was also staying the night more often. Silver didn't mind it, but it still had him concerned.

The two were sitting on Silver's couch, cuddling as usual.

"Is something bothering you?" Silver finally asked.

"What makes you say that?" Gold asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You've been staying at my house a lot more than you used to. It's not that I don't like it, I do; it just seems like something's wrong." Silver explained.

"Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend?" Gold joked.

"Quit stalling, you can tell me anything." Silver pointed out.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Gold said.

"I _am_ worrying though. Why can't you just tell me?" Silver pouted.

"Because, you'll hate me if I tell you." Gold said, a frown beginning to show on his face.

"I'll love you no matter what you tell me." Silver comforted.

"Not with what you want to know." Gold replied.

"Just tell me, I can take it." Silver hugged him.

"I… have to… leave for a while." Gold informed.

"Why?" Silver asked, stunned by the news.

"My dad wants me to live with him in Pallet Town in the Kanto region for a while." Gold said regretfully.

"For how long?" Silver needed whatever information he could get.

"Anywhere from three to seven months. Maybe a year if he wants me for that long." Gold said, sorrow dripping from each word.

Upon hearing the amount of time he would be without Gold, Silver broke down, still holding a firm grasp on Gold. He cried on the raven's shirt, leaving stains from the tears that seemed to never end. Gold wrapped his arms around the red head and rested his chin on Silver's head, soothing him. Gold began humming. (Think the lullaby May sang in Jirachi Wish Maker.)

Silver's tears slowed, but didn't stop completely. He looked up at his lover with blood shot eyes.

"What are you singing?"

"Hm? Oh, it's a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me. I had forgotten how it went until a few days ago." Gold said relaxingly and rubbing Silver's back. *purr*

"Keep singing it, I like it." Silver put a small grin on his face as Gold continue humming the song. He rested his head back on Gold's shoulder and the tears stopped.

"I'll love you forever Gold."

"I'll love you forever too Sil." Silver loved Gold's pet name for him.

The red head then fell asleep in the raven's arms.

* * *

Silver woke up a few hours later in his bed. Gold had carried him up after he'd fallen asleep. Gold was nowhere, however.

Silver left his room and went to the living room; there was a note by the couch. Silver picked it up and began reading.

_Sil,_

_You don't how much it hurts me to leave, and like this especially. This was my last day with you and I wanted you to have the best memory of me that you could. It wasn't right for me to wait until my last day to tell you that I was leaving, but you deserved to know why I won't be coming by for a while. I hope you won't forget about me. Annie already knew, so if you get too sad without me, go see her._

_Love you forever,_

_Gold_

_P.S. There should be a box under this note. Whenever you open it, I hope you'll think of me. I love you._

Silver was tearing up, but fought the water back and picked up the ornate box that was in the place Gold said it would be in. The box had _I love you_ written across it. Silver opened it and was stunned by the necklace that he found. It was a black, metal chain with a silver pedant in the shape of a PokéBall. The pendant held a small ruby in the center. He instantly loved the piece of jewelry, more so because Gold bought it.

* * *

Lucky for him, the clasp was magnetic and could easily be hidden if the need arose. He put it on and immediately felt like Gold was next to him. Although he hated the fact that Gold was gone, he was overjoyed with the gift.

Silver went to find his phone and called Gold without any question. It rang a few times before Gold answered.

"Hey Sil,"

"Hey Goldy,"

"Where did you think of that name?"

"I just came up with it."

"Oh, I like it."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving sooner? We could've… you know."

"I didn't want you to think of me as a sex fiend. That would be the second thing I would want." Gold laughed.

"At what's the first?"

"That you think of me as a nice not-sex-crazed boyfriend."

"I already think of you like that. Plus, we haven't done it for a few weeks."

"That just makes the day I get back that much better."

"I'd like to rephrase my first answer."

"To what?"

"To you being a sex fiend." Silver chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ sex fiend."

"That you are. You should still come over for one last time."

"No, if we slept together tonight, I'd have to leave before you woke up and that would be worse than what I did already."

"Fine, be that way."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Thanks for the necklace, I love it."

"I knew you would. I saw it and thought 'Silver would wear that.'"

"Well, you thought right. I am wearing it."

"I have to go; I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Silver didn't want to be this far from Gold for this long; he wanted to see him whenever he wanted. He called Annie next.

"Hi Silver,"

"Hey Annie, I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to find me the first ferry to Vermillion City."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be with Gold."

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Ooh! What could happen in Pallet Town? (Bow chicka wow wow) Annie won't be in this story for a while. *tear* She'll be on the phone if I make Silver call her. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Annie is a little of mine, but mostly Chris'. (Her boyfriend)**

**Annie: Finally, you actually… wait a minute. I only belong to Chris, not you!**

**Nick: I almost got you though.**

**Annie: Imaginary friends: ASSEMBLE!**

**Nick: Aw shit. Why do they have tanks and nukes?**

**Annie: FIRE!**

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

**P.S. I'm going to do the whole "Spectacular" thing every five chapters now. So the next one will be on the 15****th**** chapter. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Surprises Come Even When You Least Expect Them**

Gold awoke that morning, as grumpy as he had been since he arrived in Kanto three days ago. He didn't like being away from Silver, but he had no other choice, it was what his dad wanted. He rose from his bed and decided to check his phone. There was a text from Silver that said _Call me_. So he did. The phone rang for a couple of minutes before Silver finally picked up.

"Hey Goldy,"

"Hey Sil. What did you want me to call you for?"

"I missed you, that's all. I wanted to hear your voice."

"Aw, I miss you too. What are ya doin'?"

"Eating breakfast. You?"

"I'm just getting out of bed. I wish you were here."

"I wish I was too. It feels weird sleeping alone."

"Yeah, it does."

"How's Kanto so far?"

"Eh, it's okay. It's nothing compared to being with you though."

"You're such a softie. So, have you met anyone to replace me yet?"

"Well, there was this one guy, but I don't think it'll work out."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's miles away in New Bark Town."

"Do I know this mystery man?"

"He's got red hair, red eyes and loves the color black."

"Hm, sounds familiar."

"I thought it might."

"I love you."

"I love you too Sil."

"Where did you think of my nick name?"

"I don't know it was like my hair: it just sort of happened." Gold chuckled. He heard a knock at his door. "I have to go answer the door. My dad's not here, he works for Professor Oak as one of his aides."

"Have you met the professor?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really talk to him." Gold got up to answer the door.

"Isn't he, like, world famous or something?"

"Yeah, he's kinda boring though." Gold got to the door and opened it. He dropped his cell phone at the person before him.

* * *

Silver hit the end button on his phone and smiled at Gold from his place on the front porch. Gold rushed to him and brought him in for a bear hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gold asked with tears in his eyes.

"I thought I'd bring you that mystery guy you were talking about." Silver chuckled.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming." Gold said.

"Yeah, cuz waiting until your last day was the perfect time to tell me that you were leaving." Silver joked. Gold pushed his lips to Silver's in a passionate kiss as it was their first in almost a week.

"Can I bring my stuff in before you fuck my brains out?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"You are so bad. And yes, you can. You can take your stuff up to my room." Gold said seductively. He led Silver, who was carrying a suitcase, up to his room. Gold flopped onto his bed with Silver following soon after. They continued the kiss they had started at the door and fell into it. Their tongues seemed like they were sewn together with how much time they spent in the other's mouth. Gold pulled away.

"You know what would be fun?"

"No, what?" Silver asked lust in his eyes.

"Maybe we could move this to the shower…" Gold trailed off.

"Okay, but I don't know where it is. Can you guide me there Goldy?" Silver asked in his best begging voice.

"Well, I don't know… okay. C'mon." Gold pulled Silver off the bed and led him to the bathroom. He turned the knob that controlled the heat and resumed the tongue duel with the red head.

The two began removing their clothes. Silver's shirt was a button down shirt, so they never had to stop kissing while Gold removed it. Gold only had pajama pants on, so there was nothing in the way of his torso. He threw Silver's shirt to the floor and went for the red head's pants next. Gold practically ripped the pants from his boyfriend's legs, leaving him in a pair of black boxers.

Gold's clothes were next as Silver got to his knees and, with his teeth, yanked the waist band below the raven's ankles leaving him in a pair of blue boxers. He came back up and they removed each other's boxers. They stepped under the heated water that only intensified the heat that was their kiss.

Gold sank to his knees as he engulfed Silver's rod and sucked as hard as he could. The response was amazing as Silver moaned louder than he ever had before. Gold wasn't done there though. He shoved the rest of Silver's length down his throat and moaned so the vibrations could pleasure his lover. Silver groaned in ecstasy as his dick trembled. Gold sucked one last time and Silver came. He shot seven ropes of cum down Gold's throat and Gold sucked him dry.

Gold rose from his knees and kissed Silver so he could taste himself. He turned Silver around and went to his knees once again. He spread Silver's butt cheeks and dove for his hole. Silver screamed in satisfaction at the intruder. Gold shoved his tongue in as deep as it could go, relaxing the muscles that would stop his cock from entering.

Silver wasn't feeling much now that he'd been relaxed and whimpered for Gold to fuck him. His wish was granted as Gold pushed his pole in, hard. He knew Silver could take it and he'd liked it rough for a while. Silver's screams were now from a mix of pleasure as well as pain, but he took it. Gold pulled nearly all way out and shoved back in.

Silver encouraged him to go faster and harder, if that was possible. Gold stopped to readjust and began his in and out movement again. He was now ramming into Silver's prostate, which he knew would make him cum a second time. Gold had been getting some sick gratification out of making the red head cum twice.

The raven continued ramming into his lover. He wrapped his hand around Silver's cock and jerked him to the pace at which he was fucking him.

Silver held on for no more than a few seconds and climaxed for the second time in less than five minutes. The resulting tense of muscles brought Gold to the same high as he unloaded inside of Silver. He pulled out only once he had gone soft.

The two finished washing and turned the water off. They dried themselves and gathered their clothes from the linoleum floor. The two went back into Gold's room. Gold put a different set of pajamas on and Silver just put on some sweats.

The red head and raven fell onto Gold's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Aw, they get together and fuck. How nice is that? Warning: The next chapter might have Ash and Gary in it, if not then the chapter after that will. I'm bringing them into the story for a couple of chapters, just know that. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I own personalities, characters and plot themes that I create. I'm not allowed to own Annie anymore because she won't be in the story until the 15****th**** Chapter Spectacular.**

**Annie: Aw! Why not?!**

**Nick: Be happy I put you in at all.**

**Annie: Do I need the army again?**

**Nick: I have my own now, thank you very much. And mine's bigger than yours.**

**Annie: That's what he said.**

**Nick: |-( This is why you aren't in the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Silver's Golden Heart Meets Ash's Final Challenge**

Gold awoke to find that Silver wasn't there. He was puzzled, but then looked at his bed side table that had a clock on it. The clock said the time was about seven at night. He figured that his father would be home by now, so he decided to get dressed and see if his guess was the right one. His version of getting dressed was just putting a shirt on as he was already clad in pajama bottoms. Gold made his way down stairs, but heard voices coming from the dining room.

"So, I found out that the Skitty actually enjoyed spending time with the Snorlax. It was very interesting actually." Gold heard his father say.

"That's a fascinating story." He heard Silver comment. How was his dad not freaking out that some strange kid was in his house? Gold stepped into the room.

"Hey sleepy head. How come you never told me your dad had such great stories?" Silver asked with a chuckle.

"Because, I never thought you'd be meeting him." Gold confessed.

"C'mon son, you must think I have more brains than that. How could I never meet your boyfriend?" Gold's father smiled.

"WHAT?! WHO SAID WE WERE BOYFRIENDS?!" Gold asked, flipping out.

"Would you calm down? I already told him that we're together. I had to, he was gonna call the cops if I didn't." Silver explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me that Silver was coming? I wouldn't have threatened to call the cops if I knew he was coming." Gold's father said with a smile on his face.

"Like I said: I didn't think you two would ever be meeting, so I didn't think about it. Plus, I didn't know he was coming either. He just showed up out of nowhere." Gold said nervously.

"It's true. I'm like his stalker." Silver said with a laugh.

"Aw, my son's got his own stalker." Gold's dad said sarcastically.

"That's not a good thing." Gold said, crossing his arms.

"What, I'm not a good stalker? I thought I was doing pretty well; you didn't even know that I was here until I showed up at your door." Silver joked.

"Can we please change the subject? This conversation isn't one that I want to remember." Gold said.

"Sure. Do you guys want to go to Professor Oak's lab tomorrow?" Gold's father asked.

"Not really." Gold said.

"Yeah! That'd be fun." Silver said excitement in his eyes.

"I guess Gold is staying here by himself tomorrow." Gold's father said.

"No, I'll go, but why are you taking us?" Gold asked.

"After Professor Oak met you, he told me that he really enjoyed you, so he thought it would a good idea for you to meet everyone else at the lab and maybe help out a bit with the Pokémon. I'm sure he won't mind Silver helping out, he can always use more hands." Gold's father pointed out.

"Cool!" Silver said, his eyes gleaming.

"We have to be there first thing in the morning, so wake up early." Gold's father informed.

* * *

Early the next morning.

Gold hit his alarm clock that had also woken Silver. Neither was too happy to be awake this early, but they had to be at the Oak laboratory by six. They had both taken showers the previous night so that they only had to get dressed. Silver wore his usual black attire and Gold in his red jacket and black shorts with the black and yellow hat on his head.

"Is everyone ready up there?!" Gold's father called up the stairs.

"Yeah dad, almost there!" Gold yelled back. They walked down the stairs soon after.

The trio piled into the small Jeep that was owned by Gold's father and drove off for the lab.

* * *

They arrived only five minutes later and went to large doors at the front. Gold's father knocked and they were ushered in by a tall man with dark hair that was parted to both sides of his head.

"Good morning Mr. Habiki." The man said, greeting Gold's father.

"Good morning Tracey." Gold's father greeted.

"Who do you have with you?" Tracey asked with a warm smile.

"This is my son Gold," he said, pointing to the raven haired boy. "And this is his friend Silver" he pointed to the red head.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Tracey." He said, extending his hand to both boys and shaking their hands.

"I thought Professor Oak could use some extra help, so I brought these two along." Mr. Habiki said.

"He always needs help. I have to get back to my research though. Hang on; I'll go get Gary to show you guys where the Pokémon are." Tracey said before strolling off to another room. Gold's father went off to another part of the lab, leaving the two boys waiting.

"Hi guys, I'm Gary." The new man said. He had brunette hair as well, but his was a lighter shade and spiked so that each one pointed forward. He wore a white lab coat that covered his black shirt.

"Hi, I'm Silver and this is Gold." Silver welcomed.

"You're Gary Oak?" Gold asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Gary said with a smile.

"What's so big about Gary Oak, other than the fact the he's Professor Oak's grandson." Silver said puzzled.

"He's married to the Sinnoh League Champion." Gold said in a whisper.

"You know, I can hear you. And yes, I am." Gary said with a smirk.

"Who's the Sinnoh League Champion?" Silver asked, completely clueless. The other two just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Ash Ketchum is the Sinnoh League Champion." Gary finally said.

"Wait, you're married to a girl named Ash Ketchum? That's a weird name for a girl." Silver said without thinking.

"You are so stupid. Ash Ketchum is a guy." Gold explained.

"OH! That makes more sense. So, you're… gay?" Silver asked bluntly.

"Yes I am. Is there some sort of problem?" Gary asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, we are t- OW! Why did you hit me?!" Silver yelled after Gold punched him in the arm.

"Do you listen when you talk or do you space out before you start talking?" Gold asked with anger in his eyes.

"I think it's option number two, but it's not like it matters, he's gay too." Silver said still rubbing his arm.

"So, you don't have to go around telling everyone." Gold said.

"It's okay; I already figured you were gay." Gary chuckled.

"HOW?!" Gold yelled.

"Would you be quiet?! God. I guess you can call it my "gay-dar". Plus, you two have been holding hands since I walked into the room." Gary pointed out. Gold pulled his hand from Silver's and began turning red.

"Can we help with the Pokémon?" Silver asked still hurt from Gold's actions.

"Sure. I was going to feed them anyway. C'mon, the reserve's this way." Gary pointed to a door on the far side of the room they were standing in. The brunette began walking to the door with the boys in tow behind him.

Gary opened the door to find a man with raven black hair lounging in the grass with a white Raichu.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Gary asked. Ash just sprang to his feet and kissed his husband, not noticing the two boys behind the brunette.

"Hello, we're still here ya' know." Gold said. Silver was just giggling.

"AH! Who are you guys?!" Ash asked surprised.

"I'm Silver." The red head informed.

"I'm Gold." The younger raven said.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said in a bit of a persnickety tone that he must have picked up from spending so much time with Gary.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I told I would cross the two stories and I did. Expect more in chapter 14 and then the 15**th**** Chapter Spectacular! You've read it, now review it. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I own Ash's Final Challenge and Silver's Golden Heart, but none of the people in them. Except Annie, but she's not in here right now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14. What You Thought Was Gone, Can Still Come Back and Bite You in the Ass**

Gold stared in awe at the man before him. Ash was his idol and the reason he battled. Gold had followed Ash's battling since he had gone to the Johto region and competed in the Silver Conference.

The other three were just watching him like he was crazy.

"You're… Ash Ketchum?" Gold finally asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Oh my God! You are like the reason I started battling!" Gold gushed.

"Thanks… I guess." Ash said nervously.

"You have a boyfriend you know." Silver huffed, crossing his arms.

"Be quiet for a minute." Gold said, waving his hand to quiet the boy.

"What did you say to me?" Silver yelled.

"I said for you to be quiet." Gold repeated.

"Fine, spend all your time with Ash. I'll just be over there." Silver said angrily as he ran in the direction he was pointing. Gold did nothing to chase after him.

* * *

Silver ran, ran and ran some more. He ran until his legs nearly gave out. He had no idea where he was going, just that he _was_ going.

Silver wasn't sad, he was fuming. _"How can Gold treat me like that? Am not as important as Ash? And to think I actually slept with him. He doesn't care about me. I hate him so much!"_ Silver thought.

Silver finally stopped running as he was out of breath. He slowed to a walk and began kicking a stone along. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked the stone. Silver had no idea where he was, but he knew Gold would be able to find him, if he ever quit swooning over Ash.

He felt so stupid. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Gold was obviously embarrassed when he tried to tell Gary they were gay as well. Gold took his hand out of Silver's when Gary pointed it out. He clearly wanted to spend more time with Ash. Silver was back to the lonely kid he used to be.

The old Silver was back. He didn't like being the old Silver. The old Silver hated the world because he'd lost his mother and his father abandoned him. The only friend he had was Annie. When he finally got the one thing he wanted most in the world he changed to the new Silver. The new Silver was someone that everyone, aside from Lyra, liked. He missed the new Silver, but when you've suppressed a part of you for so long, it was bound to come out again.

Silver decided that he should just leave. He was going back to Johto and never talking to Gold again. What would Gold care anyway? He had Ash to spend time with.

* * *

Back at the lab, right after Silver ran off.

"You should probably go after him." Gary informed after seeing the look on Silver's face.

"He'll be fine, he usually is. So, what was your first battle like?" Gold said paying no mind to the fact that Silver had just run away.

"I agree with Gary, not that I wouldn't, you should go after him." Ash pointed out, remembering the time he'd run off and fell from a tree, breaking his leg.

"No, he'll be fine." Gold repeated.

"For someone's boyfriend, you sure are a lousy one." Ash stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Gold asked.

"First of all, you were embarrassed when I told you that you both were holding hands." Gary began.

"Second, you obviously find me more interesting then the guy that calls himself your boyfriend." Ash continued.

"And third, we tell you to go after him, yet you only brush it off like it's nothing at all. That's what he means." Gary summed up.

"That's because it is nothing. He'll get over it." Gold said.

"There you go again. It's no wonder he ran off. You obviously don't care about his feelings. He runs off and you ignore it. You're the worst boyfriend ever!" Ash explained enraged by the boy's attitude.

"Don't tell me how to run my relationship. If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Gold snapped.

"The way you act, it's amazing there's a relationship at all." Gary pointed out.

"Yeah. Weather you asked for our opinions or not, you should still go after him. I ran off once and Gary chased after me. If he hadn't, I might not be walking." Ash said.

"Fine, I'll go after him, but you'll see that I was right." Gold said before jogging in the direction Silver had gone.

* * *

Now, Silver walking along his path and kicking the stone.

"Silver! Wait up!" He heard Gold's voice call, but kept moving. He didn't want to see him.

"I said: wait up!" The raven called again. Silver wasn't slowing anytime soon. He just kept walking.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Gold had caught up with him and was now walking next to the red head. Silver kept his head down and walked at a brisker pace.

"Why do you keep running away?" Gold asked, again catching up with him.

"Go away Gold." Silver said coldly.

"Why do you want me to go away?" Gold asked like he was clueless.

"Are you stupid or something? Why the hell do you think I want you to go away? You apparently want to spend more time with Ash then with me. So I left you to it." Silver said.

"You're so jealous." Gold chuckled.

"Do you think this is some fucking joke? You're embarrassed to be with me. You hit me so I wouldn't tell Gary we were gay, you were embarrassed when he said he already knew and you kept telling me to be quiet when you were talking to Ash." Silver indicated.

"Why are taking it so personally? So I talk to someone else for once, what's the big deal?" Gold asked puzzled.

"I didn't care that you were talking to someone, it's everything else you did." Silver said.

"What's wrong with me wanting to stay in the closet?" Gold asked.

"They're gay too. They could have given us advice on how to come out, but you're too embarrassed about it." Silver said.

"Who said I was embarrassed?" Gold asked.

"Stop asking me questions. I don't want to discuss this anymore." Silver said.

"Is that how you're going to deal with this? You're just going to run away?" Gold asked.

"Yes, I am. Don't follow me!" Silver said as he, again, ran from Gold. Gold just stood there, heeding the last wish he thought he would ever hear from Silver.

* * *

Gold and his father returned home after the long day of work.

Gold went up to his room and found that everything of Silver's was gone. He expected this though. What he didn't expect was the note he found on his bed. He opened it and began reading.

_Gold,_

_It's over. I don't want to have to deal with everything that's been happening since we started this relationship, so I'm ending it. You can't say that you're sorry this time. No amount of cake or apologies is going to do it._

_I've had my heart broken for last time,_

_Silver_

Gold welled up while reading and broke down crying on his bed.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: This is definitely not the end. There is a whole bunch of crap that's still going to happen. Don't bail out on me yet Fangirls. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver, Ash, or Gary. I just own the personalities that I gave them.**


	15. 15th Chapter Spectacular

**15****th**** Chapter Spectacular**

**Typhlosion15: If you don't like my whole "Spectacular" thing, then don't read this chapter. I'm just doing this for those who could use a good laugh.**

* * *

Nick: Hi and welcome to the 15th Chapter Spectacular. I'm still your host and author Nick. Say hi everyone. I'm not being literal!

Silver, Gold, Annie and Lyra: Hi everyone!

Nick: What do you people not understand about the whole "not literal" thing?

Silver: We understand, we just like pissing you off.

Annie: Yeah, it's fun.

Nick: Shut up Annie! You haven't even been in the story since chapter 11.

Annie: That's cuz I'm not in Kanto! You didn't write me in.

Nick: Exactly, so why are you here?

Annie: Because you wrote me into this.

Nick: Ugh, whatever. Let's get to the questions even though it won't work for long. Uh, Silver, why are you sitting so far from Gold?

Silver: You should know. You just wrote the last chapter.

Nick: Oh, right. Anyway; this one is for all of you. Do you think it was right for that Acuity person to tell me how much she hated OOC Silver?

Annie: No, I love uke Silver! He's so awesome! (She would say that by the way.)

Silver: I am Silver, so I can't really respond.

Gold: I'm not happy with him right now, so you shouldn't ask me that. *Glares at Silver*

Lyra: I don't care, now I can have Gold all to myself. *Goes to sit on Gold's lap*

Nick: Lyra, I thought you said that you hated Gold in the 10th Chapter Spectacular. *All stare at her*

Lyra: Now that he's not with Silver, I don't hate him anymore.

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver: Get your ass off of him. Just cuz I don't want him, that doesn't mean you can have him. *Pulls Lyra off of Gold*

Lyra: Do you want to fight me?

Silver: No, I'll just let Annie have her round 2. *Gets out of the way so Annie can fight her*

Nick: NO! This is my show and you two aren't fighting again! We don't have medical coverage. Security! *Security guys come out and put the girls in straight jackets*

Annie: Let me at her! *Foams at the mouth a bit*

Nick: Get the sedatives! *Random assistant brings out a pill and shoves it down Annie's throat*

Annie: Oh my God! I can't feel anything!

Nick: That's what a sedative does to you… my sedatives anyway. Back to the questions. This one is for Silver and Gold. Did you guys like meeting Ash and Gary?

Silver: Think about what happened in chapter 14 and then ask me that.

Gold: I loved it, Ash is my idol.

Silver: If you love him so much, why don't you just marry him?

Gold: I can't, he's already married. Didn't you read Nick's first story?

Silver: No, because I wasn't written in until this story.

Nick: Would you two stop? Do I need to get straight jackets for you too? *Looks over at Annie who's mouth is still foaming*

Silver: You should put him in a straight jacket.

Nick: SHUT UP! We're going to get through this one without anymore distractions!

*POOF*

Nick: … Tasha, what the hell are you going here?

Tasha: I don't know!

Nick: How did you get here?

Tasha: Lesbian magic, you gotta love it.

Nick: You can't be here; you're not in this story.

Tasha: But Annie's here.

Nick: That's because she's my OC. I never put you in this story.

Tasha: Technically, you put me in your last story, but you modeled Gary's attitude after me.

Nick: Touché. Fine, bring in another chair. *Assistant brings in chair*

Tasha: Thank you.

Nick: Back to the questions. This one is for everyone. How do you think I should bring Gold and Silver back together?

Annie: You should have Jack Spicer come into the story and kidnap Silver. Then Gold goes to save him and they kiss.

Nick: I'm not bringing a Xiaolin Showdown character into this story. It's bad enough Tasha's here.

Tasha: Hey, I resent that!

Nick: Shush, you aren't supposed to be here and you know it.

Tasha: So, you don't have to be so mean.

Nick: D, come and get Tasha. *D randomly walks in from backstage*

Tasha: EEEEEEE! *Latches on to D and D walks away with Tasha still on her*

Nick: That's one problem down and four more to go.

All: HEY!

Nick: The next question is for Lyra: do you think that you should be in more of the story than just these "Spectacular" things?

Lyra: Yeah, but that's only so I can be with Gold.

Nick: Not what I meant, but okay. Annie; do you think you should be back in the story?

Annie: Yeah and you should have Jack Spicer…

Nick: STOP TALKIG ABOUT JACK SPICER!

Annie: But I love Jack Spicer.

Nick: I don't care. This is my story and I'm not bringing Jack Spicer.

Annie: AW!

Silver: I have a question for Nick.

Nick: Okay… go ahead.

Silver: Why did you make me break up with Gold?

Nick: …………………………………………

Silver: We're waiting.

Nick: Because it's my story, that's why.

Gold: Whoa, that's not going to cut it. Answer the question.

Nick: I don't know. I thought it seemed like something people wouldn't expect.

Annie: JACK SPICER! JACK SPICER!

Nick: Not now Annie! My next question is for Gold. Why do you think I made you the bad guy?

Gold: Because you don't like me.

Nick: |-( That's not what I meant. I meant: what reason do you think I had for making you the bad guy?

Gold: Because I was the easiest target.

Silver: That's for sure.

Gold: Fuck you! You broke up with me, not the other way around!

Nick: 0_0 What's with the profanity all of a sudden? This is supposed to be a nice, wholesome story.

Silver: Says the guy who wrote about us having sex.

Nick: Shut up! At least I wasn't raped.

Silver: That's it. I've been dealing with your shit long enough.

Nick: Bring it on. I can just write that I killed you.

Silver: But you won't. *Cartoon fight cloud appears around Silver and Nick's fight*

Audience: Silver! Silver! Silver!

Annie: This would probably be a good time to go to commercial. Maybe it'll be about Jack Spicer!

Announcer: The 15th Chapter Spectacular will be right back after these messages.

(Pokémon commercial, Glee commercial, Total Drama World Tour commercial)

Annie: And we're back. Nick left me in charge of the show while he and Silver went to the emergency room.

Lyra: This is gonna go over great.

Annie: Shut up! I still hate you. If I didn't have this straight jacket on I'd kill you!

Lyra: I'm sure.

Annie: That's it! *Rips straight jacket off*

Lyra: I can do that too! *Tries to rip straight jacket, but fails epically*

*They fight again*

Gold: I guess I'm the host now. Um, good night everybody. See you next time in the 20th Chapter Spectacular.


	16. Chapter 16

**Typhlosion15: I'd like to say something before I start this chapter. When I ask you guys to review my story, I don't mean tell me everything you hate about it. I've been receiving reviews from someone by the name of Acuity and she keeps saying how she hates the way I portray the characters in my story. I have ten words for those of you people who do that: If you don't like the story, then don't read it. I'm not forcing you to read it, you choose to. If something displeases you, don't put a review up telling me to change it. It's my story and I don't appreciate people that do that. I don't go around to all of your stories and tell you everything I hate about them, I read it and find something positive to comment on.**

**Sorry for those of you who don't do this, I just wanted to get my point across. Now, on with chapter 16.**

**

* * *

**

16. Caught Between Silver and a Hard Place

Gold had been miserable for weeks. When his father asked him what was the matter, Gold broke down and told him everything that had happened. Not knowing how to deal with any of it, his father took Gold back to Johto to see if his mother could help. She was of no assistance, however. She had never seen her son so heart broken.

He was put into therapy, but that didn't help. Gold underwent hypnotism to try and forget about Silver, but whatever he found to remind him of the red head just brought it all back. His parents were at their wits end and out of ideas.

Gold had given up hope that he would ever be happy again and realized that this must have been what it felt like for Silver before they had started their relationship. He hated the world and felt like his only friends were his Pokémon. He hadn't lost his mother or father, yet he felt alone.

When he'd asked Annie if she knew where Silver had gone, she hung up the phone and stopped accepting his calls. He tried whatever he could to find Silver, but nobody knew where he was. Gold figured that Annie would be the only one Silver would have told, but she wasn't talking.

Gold knew of the one place Silver loved more than anything: Ecruteak. He never understood the correspondence between Silver and that old city, but it was the only lead he had to go on.

* * *

Gold set off for the city and remembered his battle against the ghost gym leader Morty and how he'd seen Suicune, Raikou and Entei in the Burned Tower. He even remembered the battles against the Kimono Girls who inhabited the Dance Hall. He decided that would be the first place to look. Silver had always used to dream to become the strongest trainer, maybe he was training with the Kimono Girls.

He entered the Asian style building and looked around. It still maintained that air of old time China that it had when he'd first battled here. He found one Kimono Girl serving a man some tea and asked if she'd seen the red head. He handed her a photo, but she told him she hadn't. The same happened with the next three sisters. The oldest, however, noted that she recalled seeing someone like Silver, but he had hair that was much shorter.

Gold finally had a solid lead and decided upon finding Morty, the gym leader. Morty spent most of his days at the Tin Tower. He gained admittance to the grounds of the tall tower for having the Ecruteak badge and found Morty gazing up at the top of the tower as if something were up there.

"Hey Morty," Gold greeted, faking a smile.

"Hey Gold, what are you doing here?" Morty looked puzzled.

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen this guy? His name is Silver" Gold handed Morty the picture of Silver.

"Yeah, he moved here about a week ago. He's got shorter hair though." Morty explained.

"Do you know which house he lives in?"

"No, I just saw him one day and he told me he'd moved in. He never gave me any specifics." Morty confessed.

"Oh well, thanks Morty. See ya later." Gold said.

"Wait, there's something else." Morty said.

"What is it?" Gold asked.

"When I saw him, he was with a guy." Morty informed.

"Oh… what's the guy's name?" Gold asked, hanging his head.

"His name?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, he has a name doesn't he?" Gold asked.

"You should talk to Silver instead. I don't think that I should tell you." Morty said nervously.

"Huh? Why not?" Gold asked.

"I'm not the one you would want to hear it from. Once you find Silver, you should ask him." Morty pointed out.

"Um… okay. Bye Morty." Gold started walking away.

"Bye Gold." Morty waved as if nothing had happened.

"_Who's this guy Silver's with? Why couldn't Morty tell me, he obviously knew. Why did Silver cut his hair?"_ Gold's mind was plagued with questions as he passed the gates back into Ecruteak City.

When he finally looked up, he saw a boy with red hair that was like Silver's, but was a lot shorter. Gold walked at a brisk pace and followed the boy. The red head would turn a corner and Gold would follow his action. When the red head turned one final corner, Gold followed, but was met with nothing but a dark alley. He scanned the area with his eyes, yet he found no sign of the boy. Gold dove deeper into the alley to search and didn't notice that the boy had been hiding behind a trash can.

"Why the hell are you following me?" The boy said enraged, having come from behind the garbage can. His voice was so familiar to Gold, that it hurt him to hear it. Gold spun around to face the one he'd been looking for since he had arrived.

He spun around to face Silver.

**Typhlosion15: Dun dun dun! I haven't done a cliffhanger in a while, so I thought it was long over due. It was a short chapter, but at least it made sense… for the most part. You've read it, now review it. (Keep in mind what I said above.) Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silver, Morty, Gold, Ecruteak, the Tin Tower, or anything that I mentioned in this chapter that pertained to Pokémon.**

**P.S. Just to clarify, in the 15****th**** Chapter Spectacular, I said that I had sedatives and I gave them to Annie. I wasn't serious. I've never had or taken sedatives nor do I plan to take them in any way. Just thought I'd clear that up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17. To Love Or Not To Love, That Is the Question**

All Gold could do was stare at the boy before him. He remembered the red hair, but it had been cut short and now only hung to his ears. Silver still wore his traditional black and his eyes were just as red as Gold remembered.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Silver asked, despise dripping from every word.

"… I wanted to see you." Gold said sheepishly.

"I told you not to follow me. I thought I made that clear in my note." Silver crossed his arms and broke his eye contact with the raven.

"Silver…"

"Go away Gold. I never want to see you again." Silver interrupted.

"But…"

"NO! Go away or I'll make you." Silver threatened.

Gold was tired of it, but he had to stick up for himself. He had to say something that would give Silver a reason to let him stay.

"… I still love you." Gold finally spoke.

"I doubt that. Considering the fact that you basically raped me and how you were embarrassed to be holding my hand. I was just some sort of cheap fuck for you." Silver explained.

"Silver, you know that's not true. Yeah, I was embarrassed, but that didn't mean that I wanted to be with you any less. I love you." Gold informed.

"I don't love you. You've hurt me more than you think. Besides, I have a new boyfriend." Silver smirked.

"Who?" Gold asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now leave and never come back." Silver ordered.

"NO! I came here to apologize for everything and see if you'd take me back, but all you're doing is telling me to leave. You obviously still feel something for me and that's why you're telling me to go because you don't want to accept it." Gold snapped.

"I don't love you. If I did, would I be with someone else?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, because you're on the rebound. You're only dating this guy because you need something to fill the void that I left." Gold said.

"You're wrong. Leave me alone and go away." Silver ordered again.

"Stop telling me to leave. I'm not going anywhere until you admit that you still love me." Gold informed.

"But I don't love you." Silver held his ground.

"Yes you do. Now, admit it or I won't leave." Gold threatened.

"No." Silver said bluntly.

"Yes." Gold said, just as bluntly.

"You want me to admit? Fine, I still love you, but that doesn't mean that I want to be with you! I hate you for everything you've done to me and how you take none of it seriously! You just bru-" Silver was cut off when Gold, who had been mere inches from the red head, closed the distance between their lips and kissed him.

Silver hadn't seen it coming, but didn't pull away. He had missed the soft lips that belonged to Gold. He had missed the spark that ran through him whenever the raven kissed him. He missed it all and regretted ever giving it up.

* * *

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend." An angry voice said. Gold recognized the voice, but couldn't place it with the face of anyone he knew.

Gold felt strong hands grab his arms and pull him from Silver. The owner of the voice then turned him around and punched him.

"That's for touching my Silver." The man said. Gold covered his eye as it stung like no pain, aside from Annie punching him, he'd ever felt before

"You're Silver, he's mine." Gold retorted, trying to stand up.

"You don't want to fight me boy. I'll crush you." The man said.

"I'm sure you will Lance." Gold said, recognizing the man's face.

"Just because you've defeated my Pokémon, doesn't mean you can beat me in a fight." Lance said.

"I guess will have to test that." Gold said as he jumped for the dragon master. Lance countered when he grabbed the raven's jacket and threw him to the wall. Gold hit the wall with such force that it left a crack in the stone. He sank to the ground. Gold wouldn't give up. He tried whatever he could, but each punch was blocked and each kicked was countered. When he finally thought he'd gotten a shot in, Lance grabbed his leg and flipped him to the ground. Lance pinned Gold to the ground and began punching his face repeatedly.

"Don't… ev… er… touch… my… Sil… ver… a… gain." Lance said between strikes.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Silver finally yelled before pushing Lance from the raven.

"Why, he kissed you." Lance pointed out, getting to his feet.

"So, you don't have to beat him for it!" Silver said. He looked to Gold who was lying unconscious on the ground. Blood was running from his nose and his lip was split. He had a black eye and one that was getting there.

"We need to call somebody." Silver said.

"No, just leave him here." Lance ordered.

"Why, you beat him up. The least we can do is let him stay with us until he's better." Silver said.

"No," Lance repeated.

"If we don't, he could die." Silver pleaded.

"From what; a split lip, a broken nose and two black eyes?" Lance asked skeptically.

"You're the one who gave those to him. You also knocked him out. We at least owe him a place to stay until he gets better." Silver said.

"But he kissed you, I think he got what he disserved." Lance smirked.

"I don't care if he kissed me, he's staying with us!" Silver said, feeling the anger surge through his veins.

"So you two can kiss again?" Lance asked.

"Shut up! We're taking him home with us! That's final!" Silver yelled, finally showing some back bone.

"Alright, alright; all you had to do was say please." Lance said before hauling the raven over his shoulder and leading the way back to the home he and Silver shared.

* * *

Silver thought about the kiss he and Silver had before Lance showed up. _"Was breaking up with him the right thing to do?"_ Silver turned the question over in his mind. He'd forgotten how extraordinary it felt to kiss Gold. Lance wasn't as tender as Gold was. Granted, Lance was twenty and he liked to be rougher. Silver didn't know what to think anymore.

He had two choices: stay with Lance or go back to Gold.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I know it was a quick chapter, but I couldn't think of much else to do. Lance is in the story now. I don't know if he's actually twenty or not, but he doesn't seem too old so I made him twenty. I don't know why I had Silver cut his hair, it just seemed like something you would do if you were trying to escape someone, I don't know. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver, or Lance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda**

Silver followed the man whom was carrying his ex-lover. The red head regretted ever breaking Gold's heart. Had he stayed, Gold would never have been in the unconscious condition he was now. He would never have been brutally beaten by Lance.

Silver kept playing the horrifying scene over and over in his head. He saw Gold standing in front of him, he felt Gold's soft, supple lips against his and he watched as Lance pummeled the raven.

He loathed himself for everything. It was his fault Gold was ever in this position to begin with. If Silver hadn't run, Gold never would have gone after him.

The red head hadn't noticed when they arrived at their home. He just kept thinking as though the world depended on it. He couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had he not run from Gold

_**

* * *

**_

-Fantasy-

"_So, you're just going to run away?" Gold asked._

"_No, I'm not." Silver solemnly declared._

"_Can't we talk about this?" Gold asked with warm eyes._

"_I… I don't know. Will you stop being sarcastic?" Silver asked._

"_Of course. I only do that to try and make you laugh." Gold smiled._

"_I know, it just doesn't always work, especially when you ignore me." Silver chuckled._

"_I'm sorry about that Sil. I guess I was just star struck is all." Gold explained._

"_I can understand that. I never told anyone this, but my idol is Lance." Silver whispered as if others were listening to their conversation._

"_The dragon master?" Gold questioned._

"_Yeah. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it's because he's so sexy." Silver giggled._

"_Hey, I'm the only one that you can call sexy." Gold lightly punched him in the arm._

"_I can call anyone sexy, you don't own me." Silver stuck out his tongue._

"_I don't think that you want me to prove my ownership of you." Gold said, grabbing onto Silver's tongue._

"_Ey lego o my ton!" Silver demanded, trying to release himself from Gold's grasp._

"_I don't know what the hell you just said, but I think it was something like 'Oh Gold, please make out with me.'" Gold said with an eye brow raised. Silver thought over what he was about to say and instead nodded. Gold freed the red head's tongue and grabbed his chin. Gold pulled Silver's lips to touch his. He then wrapped his arms around the red head and continued kissing the one he called 'boyfriend'._

_**-End Fantasy-**_

* * *

Sadly, it was all in Silver's mind. He couldn't go back and set right that which he had done wrong. No matter whom it was for.

Lance, Silver and the potato-sack-like teen had all entered the home the two red heads shared. Silver helped the older lay Gold on his bed. Fortunately, Lance had some Pokémon League business to attend to in the Kanto region for a few days, so he left Silver to his thoughts and flew off into the sky on the most powerful of his Dragonites.

Silver gazed at the usually vibrant eyes that had been replaced with the boy's eyelids. He watched as the raven's chest rose and sank with each breath he took. Silver didn't think he'd been knocked unconscious, just to a point where he'd fallen asleep.

Without thinking, Silver crawled onto the bed that Gold was layed on. Silver snuggled up to the raven and fondly remembered the many times he had done it prior to this one. The warmth, the closeness, the sense of being loved. All of these things comforted Silver to no end. He knew he loved Gold and he knew Gold loved him. The only obstacle was the dragon master.

Silver didn't care for the time being, all he cared was that Gold was with him. Feeling placated, Silver drifted off into the best sleep he'd had since he left Gold.

_**

* * *

**_

-Dream-

_Silver awoke on a beach. Where it was, he didn't know. He loved it all the same. He felt the sand beneath him and noticed he only wore a pair of black swim trunks._ "Even in my dreams I like black. I think I have a problem."_ Silver thought._

_The red head looked off into the distance and saw a small dot. He watched as it came closer and turned to the shape of a small boy. Silver could make out black hair and red swim trunks, but nothing else._

_As the boy grew closer, Silver could make out a frightened expression on the boys face. Then, Silver saw why he was so frightened. The boy was being chased by a large, black Pokémon. He recognized the Pokémon as the fire type Typhlosion. He thought it odd since Typhlosion are usually docile unless given a reason not to be._

_He decided upon saving the child and went for his Feraligatr's PokéBall and threw it. What formed from the bright light was, in fact, his Feraligatr, but it was about two inches tall. Silver, bewildered by the size of his Pokémon, ordered a Water Gun, only to find that the Feraligatr had disappeared._

_Silver hadn't realized how close the boy and Typhlosion had gotten. He could make out some features on the boy's face. The only features that stuck were the brown eyes. Silver knew then who it was: Gold. He didn't know what to do though._

_The red head ran for the two beings and intercepted them. The young Gold hid behind Silver and began sucking his thumb. Silver guessed he was about three or four and found it insanely cute. He turned to face the Pokémon._

_When he tried speaking, nothing came out, just silence. Typhlosion began charging for a Flamethrower. Silver grabbed Gold and covered him with his body. The boy thought this an act of aggression and tried struggling free, but Silver's weight was too much and he gave up. Typhlosion let loose the powerful flames, but Silver didn't feel burning or smell scorching flesh; it just felt as if a cool breeze was brushing against his back._

_He turned his head and found the Typhlosion had gone just as his Feraligatr had. Silver let the boy go and stood, looking down to him._

"_Hi, I'm Gold." The boy said, pulling his thumb from his mouth long enough to speak, but then returning it once he was done._

"_I'm Silver." He smiled at the boy, glad to be able to speak again._

"_I'm glad you didn't leave me." Silver's heart ached when the boy said those words. He felt an imaginary tear at his eye, but brushed it off. He hadn't wanted to leave; he felt that he had to leave._

"_I'm glad I didn't either." Silver smiled one last time before waking up._

_**

* * *

**_

-End Dream-

Silver's eyes shot open and he felt the raven beneath him stir. He turned his gaze to the chocolate eyes he so desperately wanted to see.

Gold's eyes fluttered a bit, closed again and finally opened.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: OMG! This probably the best chapter in this story so far, aside from the Spectacular things. I don't know where I got the idea for his dream, it just seemed like he would have that kind of a dream. You've read it, now review it. Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silver, Gold, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Lance, Dragonite, or anything else Pokémon related that was mentioned in this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Make up Sex Is Something the World Can't Live Without**

Gold's eyes seemed a bit hazy, more like he was staring off in a dream. Silver didn't know whether that was a good sign or a bad one, just that it was a sign. The red head watched as the raven looked to his surroundings then to him.

"Hey," He whispered as if someone were there.

"Hey," Silver replied.

"What happened and why does my head hurt?" Gold asked, moving one hand to rub his head.

"Let's just say that you fell down and hurt yourself." Silver said, covering for Lance.

"No I didn't. I was testing to see if you'd tell me the truth. I know what happened. I kissed you; Lance showed up and beat me up." Gold said coldly.

"For the record, I didn't know he was that much of a stalker. How was I supposed to know he would show up at random and start beating you up?" Silver asked.

"So, you could have told me the truth instead of covering for him. By the way, why are you laying with me, won't dragon boy get mad?" Gold pointed out.

"He might, if he was here. He left for Kanto a few hours ago. I've been sleeping with you ever since." Silver smiled.

"I should go. I don't want to be here when he gets back." Gold said, motioning to get up. Silver clung to his clothing and wouldn't let him leave.

"No, you're staying until you're better." Silver informed. Gold made no further movements.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Gold pointed out with a frown.

"I didn't… until you kissed me. I still love you Gold; you've just put me through so much, that I guess you ignoring me was the straw that broke the Numel's back." Silver said.

"I'm really sorry for everything I did. I just hope you can forgive me." Gold said sullenly.

"Aww, is wittle Goldy afwaid I won't forgive him?" Silver asked in his best baby voice.

"Yes I am. I really did you wrong Sil." Gold said seriously.

"Yeah, you did. I guess me leaving wasn't exactly doing you good either." Silver chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. Can you forgive me?" Gold asked with sparkling eyes.

"I'll think about it while we're kissing." Silver retorted before getting on top of Gold. He pressed his lips to the raven's and, again, received that familiar spark that surged through his body.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gold said, getting time when they came up for air. They both returned to the kiss with more passion than ever before. Months away from one another will do that to you.

Silver felt Gold's hands beneath the shirt on his back. The red head loved how sensitive Gold's touch was. With Lance, Silver felt like he'd snap him in two before they got around to anything. With Gold, however, Silver knew he'd be cared for no matter what they were doing.

Gold continued roving his hands up and down his lover's back until said boy removed the clothing that came between them; Gold took the opportunity to remove his as well. Silver went back to kissing the raven.

Tongues dancing and fingers roaming, the two were in complete bliss. Silver rubbed his hands down the length of Gold's torso, receiving shivers of approval, to the older's pants. He pulled the button from its clasp and returned his hands to the bare chest of the boy beneath him.

Gold rolled them over so he was on top and did just as Silver had done to him. Ran his hands the length of Silver's torso and, he too, unbuttoned the red head's pants. The raven removed his lips from those of Silver's and was given a few desperate whimpers in return. Until he slid down to the younger's neck and began sucking on the soft flesh.

Silver pushed his head back so Gold could have easier access. What Gold was doing was sending the red head into a state of ecstasy that he never felt with Lance. The raven left a few hickies and continued his trek to the younger's chest. He took one of the red head's nipples into his mouth and sucked as if he was a baby and it was his pacifier.

Having made the other rock hard, Gold went to the forming abs of his younger lover. He traced what lines were there with his tongue and then layed a kiss on each one of the abs that was visible. He then made his way to the red head's pants. Gold took both the pants and waistband of the boxers into his teeth and pulled them down, revealing a sight he hadn't seen for months.

He quickly engulfed Silver's cock and got an erotically charged moan in return. He knew Silver needed this too. Gold bobbed his head up and down the length of Silver's rod and sucked each time he got to the head. The boy beneath him began quivering and Gold knew what was coming next. He deep throated Silver's pole and sucked hard one last time before feeing the boy's juices at the back of his throat.

Seven shots had been fired as Gold sucked the red head clean. He then flipped Silver onto his stomach and positioned for entry.

Need overpowered him as he shoved his dick into Silver until he bottomed out. Surprisingly, Silver was quite loose and only yelped for a second. Gold thought it alright to continue and pulled nearly all the way out, then shoved all the way back in, hitting the red head's prostate in the process.

The room was filled with erotic moans and the sound of Gold's balls slapping against Silver's ass. He was close, but flipped onto his back anyway, pulling Silver on top of him. Silver, taking the hint, impaled himself on Gold's rod and moved himself up and down on the raven's length. Who ever said you couldn't top when you bottom?

Gold wrapped his hand around Silver and stroked him to the pace Silver was going. The resulting orgasm was the best either had ever felt. Silver shot onto Gold's stomach while the raven unloaded inside of Silver.

* * *

After he'd emptied, Silver pulled off of Gold and proceeded to lick up the cum he'd fired onto Gold's stomach. Gold was shocked when Silver went to kiss him after finishing the cleaning he'd done. Gold could taste Silver and he loved it, he missed it, but now he had it back.

The two put their boxers and pants back on, then layed back onto the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" An angry voice yelled.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: It was kinda cheesy and fast paced, but it ended in a cliffhanger. You know how much I love those. He he he! The next chapter is the 20

**th**** chapter spectacular, so you'll have to wait for chapter 21 to find out what happens. You've read it, now review it. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold or Silver.**


	20. 20th Chapter Spectacular

**20****th**** Chapter Spectacular**

Nick: Hi, welcome to the 20th Chapter Spectacular! It's me, Nick, again. I'm going to regret saying this, but; say hi everybody.

All: Hi everybody!

Nick: You can't not take me literally just once?

Silver: Like I said last time: it's fun pissing you off.

Nick: Whatever. It's nice to see you and Gold together again. Do you have to sit on him like that though?

Gold: I want him to. He doesn't have to be, you can just write that he's sitting next to me.

Nick: Good point… I won't though. My fans like uke Silver and I'm keeping him that way… that sounded really self centered.

Annie: It did. Will you please let me out of this straight jacket? Lyra isn't even here!

Nick: So, you made it clear that I can't trust you. You're staying in there until the 25th Chapter Spectacular.

Annie: AWWW! Can I at least have Chase Young?

Nick: No, you can't have Ja… Since when did you like Chase Young? I thought it was Jack Spicer?

Annie: It was, until I saw the fan service thing. *Imagines Chase shirtless* Heeeeeee!

Nick: 0_0 I'm just gonna go to the questions. This one is for everyone: was bringing Lance into the story a good idea?

Gold: No, you had him beat me up! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Silver: Yeah, a lot of people like Lance and find him attractive. Me included.

Audience: Ooooooooooh!

Gold: Excuse me? What was that?

Silver: Umm… nothing. *Guilty look on his face*

Gold: Really, I swore that I heard you say that Lance was attractive.

Silver: You can't prove that.

Nick: I can.

Silver: Shut up! I'll kick your ass again!

Nick: You didn't kick my ass, I kneed you in the balls and you fell down crying!

Gold: Hey, don't do that sort of stuff to my Silver.

Annie: CHASE YOUNG! CHASE YOUNG!

Nick: Shut up Annie! We don't have time for this! This next question is for all of you: what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?

Annie: Chase Young is gonna come and he's gonna kill Silver and Gold.

Nick: Annie! Shut up about Xiaolin Showdown characters. This isn't a crossover and it never will be.

Silver: Why would he kill us, we never did anything.

Annie: I don't know, maybe he's homophobic!

Nick: You know that most homophobes _are_ gay, right? Or at least bi and they're afraid to come out of the closet. Like the old saying goes "Perhaps he doth protest too much."

Annie: … What the fuck does that even mean?

Nick: I don't know. It has something to do with it though.

Gold: I have a question for Annie!

Nick: Go ahead.

Gold: Why are you so insane?

Annie: It's very, very, very, very long story that I don't want to get into right now. Let's just say that it started with Invader Zim and it all went downhill from there.

Gold: That so wasn't vague at all.

Nick: As much as I'd love to hear about Annie's insanity, we still have questions that need to be answered. Next one's for Gold: how does it feel to have Silver back?

Gold: It's amazing! I'm so glad he's back with me and not that freak Lance.

Silver: I missed you too. At least, I think that's what you were going for.

Gold: I was. *Starts making out with Silver*

Nick: … I liked it better when you hated each other; it was a lot easier to talk to you both.

Annie: I want Chase Young!

Nick: Maybe later, right now I have a question for Silver.

Silver: Say what?

Nick: Now that your tongue isn't half way down Gold's throat: did it feel weird being with someone other than Gold?

Silver: Yeah, Lance was too rough. It hurt.

Gold: He'll never hurt you again, as long as I'm here.

Silver: Aww! Thanks Gold, I can always count on you! *Goes back to making out with Gold*

Annie: I wish I had my camera… and my arms weren't strapped down. Were the chains really necessary?

Nick: Do I need to show you what happened last time?

Annie: Yes, I don't know what I did wrong.

Nick: You ripped through a straight jacket and then beat up Lyra for the second time on this show.

Annie: So, she was asking for it!

Nick: That doesn't matter! You still shouldn't have done it.

Gold: Will you two shut up? You're killing the mood.

Nick: 0_0… Go to commercial before they start fucking!

Announcer: The 20th Chapter Spectacular with be right back after these messages.

(Family Guy commercial, Invader Zim commercial, Adventure Time commercial)

Nick: Welcome back. Gold and Silver left to… do things. Now, Lance and Lyra have taken their places.

Lance: I'll kill Gold. Silver is mine and mine alone.

Lyra: You can have him; I want Gold so you can't kill him. Let's work together and break them up!

Nick: NO! You two aren't breaking anyone up! If you so much as talk about it, I'm sicking Annie on you both. *Looks at Annie who's foaming at the mouth again*

Annie: Just let me hit her once!

Nick: No, back to your sulking.

Lance: Why the hell am I even here?

Nick: Because, two of our people left and now you and Lyra are here.

Silver (In the distance): OH GOLD! *Everyone stares in the direction the scream came from*

All: 0_0…

Nick: Anyway… how does it feel being in my story?

Lance: Good, I guess. Hi Lance fans!

Lance Fangirls in Audience: LAAAAAAAAAAANCE!

Nick: I guess you have a lot of fans.

Lance: I do.

Annie: Wow, that's a low price!

Nick: Not now Annie! Go foam somewhere else!

Annie: I'll beat you up! *Breaks chains and straight jacket*

Nick: :O How the fuck did you do that?

Annie: You don't need to know. *Starts stomping toward Nick*

Nick: Hey Annie, it's Lyra. *Points to Lyra*

Lyra: Don't point at me!

Annie: AGH! *Jumps at Lyra and starts beating her up.*

Nick: That's the cue to end the chapter. Bye folks, be sure to join us next time for the 25th Chapter Spectacular. Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

**21. If You Love Something, Set It Free. If You beat it and It Comes Back, It's Insane**

"Lance, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Kanto!" Silver pointed out frantically, cuddling up to Gold to try and feel safe.

"The Kanto thing was cancelled because some of the gym leaders couldn't make it. I can see that you've been busy." Lance said darkly.

"It's not what it looks like!" Silver lied.

"Shut up you little slut." Lance ordered furiously.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Gold said, getting up from the bed so he looked more threatening.

"What if I do?" Lance asked, egging the boy on.

"You don't want to find out." Gold said rage surging through his veins.

"Ooh, I'm so scared; a little kid thinks he can beat me up. You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Lance taunted. Gold lost it. He lunged for the older man, but hit the wall behind him when Lance stepped out of the way. Lance then started toward the raven who had fallen to the floor, a little dazed.

"Lance, don't do this again." Silver pleaded, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't touch me you little whore." Lance said coldly before shoving Silver to the floor.

Gold, registering what he'd seen in his mind, lunged once more for the man. This time, he made contact and forced the dragon master to the floor with him. He straddled the older while dealing blow after blow to his face, just as he'd done to Gold.

Lance dodged a punch and grabbed the boy's neck. As the older squeezed, Gold's face went from the normal, somewhat, tan shade to a whiter shade that made him look like a ghost.

Silver got to his feet and tried to free Gold from the grip that Lance had on him. Lance, however, kept him at bay with his other hand. Silver, eyes closed, began flailing his arms in Lance's direction. He didn't know where his hands and arms were going until he hit something and hit it hard.

Silver opened his eyes to find Lance cupping his nose in the hand that had once been keeping Silver away. He still held Gold in his grasp, however. The boy, now a shade of blue, had long since stopped trying to free himself as it wasted the bit of oxygen he had left.

Gold was regretting ever going after Silver. He'd only made problems worse and this was his punishment: death. Or… that's what he thought as he blacked out.

Silver watched as Gold's eyes glazed over and he fell into unconsciousness for the second time that day. He had to get Gold out of the stranglehold he was in. The red head swept his leg across the floor, knocking Lance over and Gold out of his hands. He was relieved to see Gold breathing again after he hit the floor.

Lance was infuriated. You would be too if you had just been hit with a leg sweep and been punched in the nose. The dragon master had it with the two. He walked over to the unconscious Gold and placed his booted foot to the boy's head. The man began pressing down.

Without much else to do, Silver ran at Lance and knocked him to the ground. He knew he couldn't overpower the man for long, but maybe he could until Gold regained consciousness.

"Why are you doing this?" Silver asked, trying to restrain him.

"Because I love you." Lance said, fighting against the boy's strength.

"But, I don't love you." Silver informed.

Those words hurt the man more than anything that had happened yet that day. He slipped one hand into his pocket and pulled from it, a blade.

The blade was a magnificent, transparent blue. It was made from the jewel of a Dragonair and it was Lance's favorite weapon, had he ever needed to use one.

Silver saw the blade and expected the most horrible thing in the world. He was hit with something much worse.

As Lance plunged the blade into Silver's chest, the pain was blindingly excruciating. Silver screamed as if it were a game of mercy. Red was dripping from the dagger the longer it stayed in its place.

Blood fell onto Lance, but it didn't faze him one bit. Lance didn't care anymore, he'd just been told that boy who he thought loved him, didn't. He didn't care if the boy died or not, the only important part was that he escaped.

Lance wrapped a hand around the handle of the blade and yanked it from the boy's chest. Silver screamed in agony as the puncture spewed blood. He fell to the floor beside Lance, who bolted from the scene.

* * *

A few seconds had passed before Gold woke up. He looked blankly around the room to find that Lance had vacated the premises. His eyes landed on the red headed boy lying on the floor. An enormous red spot was growing beneath him. It took a bit for Gold's, now conscious brain, to process what it was.

Realizing it to be blood, Gold rushed to the red head and flipped him over. He was stricken speechless at the puncture wound in the boy's chest.

"Silver," No answer.

"Silver, wake up." Gold said hysterically, shaking the boy. All that he got was a small rise of the red head's chest that told him Silver was breathing, but barely.

Gold's eyes were tearing up at the sight of his, almost, lifeless boyfriend. He'd caused it all and he knew it was his fault.

He wept even as he dialed the phone for an ambulance. The operator told him to apply pressure to the wound with something. Gold grabbed his shirt from the floor and pressed it as hard as he could to the gash. The operator informed him that the ambulance was on its way and that she'd stay on the line and coach him through it.

Gold told her that he was barely breathing and she insisted that he try CPR. He pressed Silver's chest to keep his heart beating and opened the red head's mouth. Gold pressed his mouth to Silver's and blew the oxygen in, noticing his chest rise.

Gold did it a few more times before he felt Silver stir.

"Gold… just… let me… die." Silver whispered painfully.

"No, you're not dying until I say so." Gold cried.

"Before… I go… I want… you to know… that I… love you." Silver got out.

"I love you too, but you're not dying on me, I won't let you." Gold explained as best he could.

"Gold…" Silver whispered before allowing the confines of unconsciousness to take him.

"Silver? SILVER?" He shook the boy, but was given nothing in response. He heard an ambulance approaching fast.

"Silver, don't go. The ambulance is almost here." Gold said as if Silver could here him in his current state.

The M.T.'s ran in through the open front door that Lance had left. They called for anyone being home and received loud sobs in reply.

They found Gold clutching a dying Silver in his arms.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I'm hating myself right now, but I had to. This story needed more drama and this was how I was bringing it. Please don't hate me for this. There's still a lot of story to go. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver, Lance, M.T.'s, or Dragonair. The blade is mine though.**


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Just Because It's Christmas, Doesn't Mean You'll Get Exactly What You Want**

Two months had passed since the altercation with Lance and Silver was still in a coma. The red head was in a plain white room with a bed to match. He had an oxygen tube in his mouth that led to his lungs and helped him to breath. Since he wasn't awake to feed himself, nurses had put him on some kind of liquid that would keep his body nourished without actually eating.

Despite the bleak fact of Silver's condition, the happiness of Christmas was around everywhere. Snow had been falling for the past couple of days and reached to Gold's ankles had he ever needed to trudge through it. It was also Gold's birthday. He had been born the day before Christmas, so his mom and friends just lumped his birthday together with the holiday. He had been hoping that Silver would jump out of a cake on his birthday. That was before everything had happened. He now just hoped that Silver would make it to New Year's Eve.

Even though it was Christmas Eve, and Gold should have been home with his mom, he was staying with Silver in the hospital. He didn't care that he should have been at home. The only present he wanted was for Silver to wake up.

He was next to the bed that Silver resided in. He regretted ever chasing after him. Had he stayed away, Silver wouldn't be in this condition. Worse, he'd still be with Lance. Nobody had heard from or about the dragon master since Silver had been stabbed. Gold had been offered his place in the Pokémon League, but he decided against it. He couldn't leave Silver for more than a minute without worrying. So, he stayed where he was.

* * *

Today seemed just as any other had until parents and family members started arriving. The halls were bustling with people who had come to wish their sick relatives, children, or spouses a Merry Christmas and spend some time with them. Gold found it difficult to even get through to Silver's room without bumping into somebody.

When he got to the room, he found Annie next to Silver's bed with a present on her lap. Gold was astounded to even see her there. She hadn't visited any other day, why today?

"Hi Gold," Annie said with a miserable tone.

"Hi Annie, what are you doing here?" Gold asked perplexed.

"I thought, since it was Christmas, that I should come visit. I brought you and Silver a present… if he ever wakes up." Annie said.

"Oh," Gold said.

"Do you know how long it'll be until he wakes up?" Annie asked.

"Doctors said that he could wake up at any time, but they aren't too confident that it'll be soon." Gold explained.

"Doctors are always wrong though. He could wake up tomorrow." Annie pointed out optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess he could." Gold was silent for a few minutes before continuing. "What's the real reason that you're here, Annie?"

"I don't know. I guess that I just felt bad about never visiting and just wanted to come for Christmas." Annie informed.

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

Nothing else was said between the two as they were too worried to speak.

* * *

They sat for hours, each looking at Silver in turn. When Annie gazed at the red head, Gold would look in another direction and vies versa. Neither was angry with the other, they just didn't feel like watching Silver at the same time.

Gold didn't like having someone else there. He liked just sitting next to Silver and humming the lullaby that Silver had loved so much and running his fingers through the red hair that had grown back to its original length. He missed having Silver snuggle up to him, but it was his fault for losing it.

Annie didn't know what to think. She was torn between being Gold's friend and blaming him for what had happened to Silver. She had been told, by Gold, all that had happened and what led up to her best friend being in the coma. She finally let her anger get the better of her.

"This is your fault." Annie informed.

"Yeah… I know." His words shocked Annie. She hadn't expected him to own up to it like that.

"You… know?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, it was my fault that everything happened. I pushed Silver away and then I went after him. I kissed him when he was with Lance and got beat up. Then, when I woke up, we had… you know and Lance walked in. He beat me up again and when he was strangling me, Silver must have saved me. I don't know what happened after that, but, when I opened my eyes, Silver was face down and there… there was… blood… under him." Gold had broken down into sobs. He didn't care that Annie was there, he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that hard on yourself." Annie joked, trying to cheer up the raven. She had begun rubbing his back when he hid his face in his hands.

"W-What do-o y-you me-ean?" Gold asked through snivels.

"I mean: I wasn't actually blaming you. I was just doing it cuz I was mad. I never would have guessed that you were actually blaming yourself. I'm sorry." Annie said ruefully.

"I-It's okay, y-you didn't kn-know." Gold said, calming himself a bit.

"Gold, Silver's lucky to have someone like you." Annie noted.

"Really, even after everything that's happened?" Gold asked, wiping the final tears from his eyes.

"The fact that you think it's all your fault and that none of it's his shows how much you'd put him before yourself. Silver needs somebody like that." Annie said.

"I guess I never thought of it like that." Gold said.

"You know, I think you could use a present." Annie said, holding the present for him to take. It was wrapped in wrapping paper that had small Typhlosions on it. The gift was wrapped up with a yellow and black bow to mach his hat. Gold smiled as he tore the paper off of the box.

When Gold opened the box, he was stricken wordless at the glass case that came out and what the case contained. The glass rose from a pedestal and had a metal top to it that covered the cylinder and held a deactivated PokéBall at the top. Inside the glass, on a small pillow, was a yellow egg that carried the markings of a Pichu.

"What's this?" Gold asked as if he didn't know.

"It's an egg dummy. My Raichu found a mate and she had an egg. I didn't want it, so I decided that you and Silver should raise it. It could be like your son or daughter." Annie giggled.

"Why wouldn't you want the egg, it did come from your Pokémon?" Gold asked.

"Would you just take the egg? I'm giving it to you for Christmas so enjoy it." Annie ordered sarcastically.

"Thanks Annie, this means a lot." Gold beamed.

"You're welcome. Merry Chri-" She was cut short by a rise in the rate of beeps from the machine that monitored Silver's heart.

They both sat, stunned. Silver's heart rate hadn't gone up to a point where it was bad. The doctor had told Gold that Silver's heart rate would increase when he was close to waking up.

"It's almost time." Gold said.

"Almost time for what?" Annie asked.

"It's almost time for Silver to wake up." Gold said.

They sat, watching Silver's eyes for any sign that he'd be waking up. The beeps sped up a bit and Gold felt the beeps go in tune with his heart. He knew that it had to mean something.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and the two were still watching the red head. His eyes fluttered open, but closed when he had been hit with how bright the room was. Gold flipped the light switch that darkened the room considerably. Silver tried once more to open his eyes and brought one to meet its goal. His red eye returned the gaze both Annie and Gold had on him. His other opened not soon after and he began looking around the room.

"SILVER!" Gold said, wrapping his arms around the boy.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Cheesy chapter again. Did you guys really think that I'd kill Silver? I know it seemed a little unrealistic to have him in a coma for a couple of months, but I wanted him to wake up on Christmas, so he did. I don't know why I made it Christmas, but I liked the idea, so I went with it. I was gonna make him have amnesia, but I thought that seemed a little too… soap opera-y. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver, Pichu, or Raichu. Annie won't let me say that I own her, so I don't own her either.**

**Kenna: That sounds pretty kinky.**

**Nick: AGH! Go away!**

**Kenna: No.**

**Nick: Don't make me sick Annie on you. *Holds leash connected to a collar on Annie's neck, who's mouth is foaming***

**Kenna: Oh shit. *Runs out of the room***

**Nick: Get back here! *Chases after Kenna with Annie still foaming***


	23. Chapter 23

**23. "Better Things" Is Something An Optimist Would Say**

"Jeez Gold, you act like you haven't seen me in months." Silver joked still in the raven's embrace.

"Technically, I haven't." Gold whispered to the red head.

"What do you mean by that?" Silver asked as Gold let him go.

"Let's not worry about that right now. How do you feel?" Gold changed the subject.

"Okay, I guess." Silver informed.

"Good," Gold said, sitting next to Silver on the bed.

"You guys, I'm gonna get going." Annie said before trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away from us that easily." Gold told her.

"Really, I have to get going. My mom doesn't know that I'm here and I don't want her to worry." Annie explained.

"I guess you can go then." Gold said sarcastically.

"Okay, bye Silver." Annie waved before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked cluelessly.

"She stopped by to give us a present." Gold grinned.

"What did she give us?"

"This." Gold held up the case that carried the Pichu egg.

"Why would she give us an egg?"

"I don't know, she just said that she wanted us to have it. She said it could be like a son or daughter to us." Gold giggled.

"Why don't you lay in bed with me?" Silver said, scooting over to make room.

"Oh, okay." Gold replied, swinging his legs onto the bed and getting comfortable.

* * *

The two teens layed silently for a few minutes, just enjoying the other's conscious company. Gold was elated to have Silver back from la-la land and Silver had no idea what the hell was going on. He didn't care though as long as Gold was with him.

"I see someone finally woke up." Silver's doctor said, scaring the two. Silver inhaled too quickly and felt a sharp pain, as if something sharp was piercing his skin, in his chest.

"AGH!" Silver exclaimed, putting a hand to the spot on his chest.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Gold asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Silver lied. He couldn't pull the pained expression from his face no matter the amount of time it took.

"You shouldn't breathe too fast. As you can see, it's going to hurt." The doctor said vaguely.

"What's going to hurt?" Silver asked, still in pain.

"Oh, I'll let Gold explain. I have another patient that needs tending to." The doctor said, having heard her beeper go off. She stepped from the room soon after.

"Gold, what happened?" Silver finally asked. The pain had subsided a bit, but not enough to where he could feel well.

"Silver, I need you to promise me that you won't cry or ask questions when I tell you this." Gold said, sitting up.

"Okay," Silver said nonchalantly.

"No, I need you to swear." Gold said seriously.

"I swear." Silver said, moving the hand from the place on his chest to his heart.

"When Lance was strangling me you kicked his legs out from under him and he fell. You must have freed me, but I don't know what happened after that because I had gone unconscious." Gold began, tears in his eyes. "When I came to, Lance was gone and you… you were… were…"

"I was what?" Silver asked, breaking his promise.

"You were on the floor and there was blood on the carpet under you. The puddle kept getting bigger so I went over and flipped you onto your back so that you wouldn't lose so much blood. When I looked at your chest, there was a really deep cut that had blood gushing out of it. I called for an ambulance and the operator told me to give you CPR. I did and then you woke up for a few seconds. You told me to let you die and that you loved me. I didn't know what to do after that. The ambulance came, but you were already unconscious. They brought you to the hospital and you've been here for a couple of months." Gold finished.

* * *

The two were silent for a moment. Silver was lying back on the bed trying to process through the information and Gold was still in his seated position. Neither wanted to speak at the moment.

Silver started to move from his spot. Gold wasn't paying attention until he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. The red head nuzzled his face into Gold's shoulder.

"The important thing is that I'm here now." Silver whispered affectionately.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gold said, turning to face the red head. He placed a kiss on Silver's forehead.

"Everything's going to get better." Silver assured.

"How do you know?" Gold asked a bit skeptically.

"Because I have you." Silver replied.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I know it was a short chapter, but it more of a filler chapter. Be happy it wasn't another sex scene. Lol Then again, sex in a hospital sounds pretty disturbing. I can just imagine a kid walking by the room and going "What are they doing mommy?" and the mom just grabs his arm and rushes out of the hospital. Weird image. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver, Annie (Anymore), or a hospital.**

**P.S. Kenna isn't a girl. He's an OC that I made up with the help of ****Death Adder****. Just thought that I should clear that up.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24. A Dream is a Dream is a Nightmare**

Silver and Gold were back in New Bark Town. They returned after Silver had been released from the hospital. He still couldn't breathe too quickly, even though it had been a week since he'd woken up. Silver described the bolt that ran through his body like someone jamming a pin into his chest and leaving it there.

The two were at Silver's house relaxing. They had been spending quite a lot of time together. They were napping on Silver's bed. The raven was spooning the red head and he had his arms wrapped around Silver.

Silver hadn't been sleeping too well lately. He couldn't sleep unless Gold was with him… sometimes, not even then.

_

* * *

_

-Nightmare-

"_Why are you doing this?" Silver asked, trying to restrain the dragon master._

"_Because I love you." Lance said, fighting against the boy's strength._

"_But… I don't love you!" Silver informed, losing his grip on one of Lance's wrists._

_Those words hurt the man more than anything that had happened yet that day. He slipped one hand into his pocket and pulled from it, a blade._

_The blade was a magnificent, transparent blue. It was made from the jewel of a Dragonair and it was Lance's favorite weapon, had he ever needed to use one._

_Silver saw the blade and expected the most horrible thing in the world. He was hit with something much worse._

_As Lance plunged the blade into Silver's chest, the pain was blindingly excruciating. Silver screamed as if it were a game of mercy. Red was dripping from the dagger the longer it stayed in its place._

_Blood fell onto Lance, but it didn't faze him one bit. Lance didn't care anymore, he'd just been told that boy who he thought loved him, didn't. He didn't care if the boy died or not, the only important part was that he escaped._

_Lance wrapped a hand around the handle of the blade and yanked it from the boy's chest. Silver screamed in agony as the puncture spewed blood._

_-End Nightmare-_

* * *

Silver's eyes shot open as he felt the pain in his chest become blindingly painful. He hadn't felt it this bad since he had inhaled too quickly on the day he'd woken up.

After feeling the red head stir, Gold began to awaken. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and groggily looked around. He laid his eyes on the teen beside him. He heard soft sobs escaping from the boy. Gold wrapped his arm, once again, around Silver's waist.

Silver flinched and hit the hand away. Due to the nightmare he'd just had, he thought it was Lance as he hadn't fully woken up.

"Sil, is something wrong?" Gold asked concerned.

"Yeah," Silver replied, realizing who had put their arm around him.

"You can tell me what's bothering you." Gold informed sympathetically.

"Well, I think I saw what happened when Lance stabbed me." Silver said, beginning to break down.

"Shhhh, it's alright now. I'm here; he'll never hurt you again." Gold proclaimed protectively. He began rubbing Silver's back in hopes that it would calm the boy. Silver scooted into Gold's body and began the soft purring noise.

Gold smiled and draped his arm around Silver's body. Silver scooted even further into Gold's body and kept going until they both fell of the bed.

"Ha ha! What was that for?" Gold asked, laughing.

"I wanted to see how far I could go until you realized we were going to fall off. Clearly, I gave you too much credit." Silver joked.

"You sure recovered quickly." Gold said. Silver had fallen on top of him and curled up on his torso.

"I'm still tired." Silver said drowsily. And he fell asleep again.

Gold, however, stayed awake. He had to find some way to keep Silver from danger. If he didn't, something worse could happen. He could get shot or something. Gold, obviously, didn't want that for his boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Sorry for the short chapter again, but I'm suffering from a bit of writers block. Expect a good laugh in the 25**th**** Chapter Spectacular. I'm finally introducing everyone to Kenna. He's an OC that I created. He's not like Annie though. I didn't base him off of a real person. You've read it, now review it. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver, or Lance. The blade is still mine though.**


	25. 25th Chapter Spectacular

**25****th**** Chapter Spectacular**

Nick: By now, I hope you know who I am. Why don't you all say hi to everyone?

All: Hi to everyone.

Nick: Egh, whatever. I'm not going to let it bother me. We have someone new joining our show. *Points to Kenna* I'd like everyone to meet Kenna.

Kenna: Hi, it's good to be here.

Silver: Hi, it's nice having someone new up here.

Gold: What, I'm not good enough for you?

Silver: Of course you are, it's just nice to hear a new person's point of view. You know I love you.

Gold: I know. I love you too. *Start making out*

Nick: AGH! Stop, basically, fucking in front of the audience. Not everyone wants to watch.

Annie: Chase Young!

Nick: Annie, shut up! Kenna, why don't you tell the people a little about yourself?

Kenna: Okay. Hi, I'm Kenna and I'm one of Nick's OCs. I'm not like Annie. I wasn't modeled after someone. I was originally Nick's perverted side of his mind, but he just made me a regular OC. I'm a vampire. Not one of those sparkly weirdoes from Twilight, a real vampire. I actually get hurt by the sun. I don't think there's anything else… Oh, and I'm gay.

Nick: That's a lot of sharing.

Kenna: I know.

Silver: Don't come on to me. I'm happy with Gold.

Kenna: I won't, I already have a boyfriend.

Silver: Who?

Kenna: One of Death Adder's OCs. His name is Gabe.

Nick: Should we really be talking about that here?

Kenna: Well, he asked.

Nick: Anyway; the first question tonight is for Annie: was it nice coming back to the story for a bit?

Annie: Yeah! I gave them a Pichu egg! Chase Young, CHASE YOUNG! *Foaming at the mouth*

Nick: Alright, bring out Chase.

*Chase walks out*

Annie: EEEEEEEEEEE! *Clings to Chase and licks him* You don't taste like Chase.

Chase?: How do you know what I taste like?

Annie: Trust me, I know these things. *Rips off the wig* AH HA! You're not Chase Young, you're Lance!

Lance: Damn, I thought that would work.

Nick: So did I. Bye Lance, I guess.

Lance: No, there's someone else I want to talk to. *Walks over to Kenna* Hi, you're pretty cute.

Kenna: Step off. I already have a boyfriend. And he's really protective. *Gabe flies in and beats the crap out of Lance*

Nick: Wait, Gabe, what are you doing here?

Gabe: Beating up this jerk for coming on to my boyfriend.

Kenna: I warned you Lance.

*Lance crawls off stage*

Kenna: Thanks for saving me from the creep.

Gabe: Don't worry about it. *They start making out*

Nick: Come on! It's bad enough that Gold and Silver do it and that you two do it when DA and I were talking. Not here, you're going to make the mental images worse. *Mental image* DAMN IT ALL!

Gabe: I gotta go.

Kenna: Okay, love you.

Gabe: Love you too. *Leaves just as he came*

Nick: Ugh, why do I even try to make this happen? The next question is for everyone: should something else happen in the story or should it just be happy trails from here on?

Silver: Considering the nightmares, something IS going to happen.

Gold: I second that.

Annie: I third it!

Nick: Annie, you can't third something. It doesn't make much sense.

Annie: And 'I second that' works?

Nick: Yes, it does. Next question; this one's for Silver: How did it feel being stabbed.

Silver: I hate you for writing that.

Nick: Just answer the question.

Silver: Whatever. IT FUCKING HURT! Is that good enough for you?

Nick: I guess. I'm out of questions. Just talk about whatever you want.

Kenna: Annie, can I ask you something?

Annie: Sure, what is it?

Kenna: Do you have a Pichu egg that I can have?

Annie: Sorry Kenna, my Raichu only laid the one egg.

Kenna: *Hangs his head* Oh, okay.

*Silver and Gold are making out*

Nick: Not this shit again. Come on, don't you two do anything else?

Gold: *Pulls his tongue out of Silver's mouth* We do, but we don't want to scar the audience for life.

Nick: It's probably a little late for that. Just go to commercial while we get them off stage.

Announcer: The 25th Chapter Spectacular will be right back after these messages.

* * *

(Windows 7 commercial, American Idol commercial, Xiaolin Showdown commercial)

Nick: And we're back. Gold and Silver left again… to do stuff. We're still just talking about what we want to. Anyone else have something to say?

Kenna: I love you Gabe!

Annie: CHASE YOUNG!

Nick: Okay then. This concludes the 25th Chapter Spectacular. Bye everyone. Say bye guys.

Kenna and Annie: Bye guys!

Nick: I'm not gonna let it get to me this time, not gonna let it get to me.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chase Young, Lance, Gold, Silver, or Annie (Anymore). I own Kenna, but technically, Gabe does. Gabe is the property of

**Death Adder****. You've read it, now review it. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Distance Is a Dish Best Served Cold**

Ever since he'd had the nightmare about Lance, Silver had been trying to cut all ties with everyone in his life. He didn't want anyone else to hurt him the way Lance had. He'd stopped accepting Annie's calls and texts. Silver had quit answering the door when she came by, even.

Annie, needless to say, was pissed beyond all belief. She didn't understand why he was ignoring her. Had she done something wrong? She didn't think so. The brunette just, simply, stopped trying to make any form of contact with him and went on with her life. Her Squirtle had long since evolved into a Wartortle and she decided to try the gym challenge. So far, she had two badges. Annie, however, couldn't help but wonder what was going through Silver's head.

The other person affected by Silver's strange epiphany, was Gold. Silver had not made any moves to be affectionate since that night. Silver hadn't even wanted to cuddle or anything like that. He knew Gold would hate him, but he just couldn't let anything like that happen to him again.

Gold was stumped by his boyfriend's sudden change in attitude. He was noticing traces of the old Silver coming back out. Silver was beginning to act as if he didn't need anyone again and Gold didn't like it one bit. He wanted to be around Silver, no matter the cost. The red head, however, wouldn't budge from his position.

* * *

It was now February in New Bark Town. Gold was trying to get Silver to let him inside, but Silver wouldn't answer the door.

"Silver, I know you're in there! Let me in!" He called impatiently, knocking on the door again. "C'mon Silver, it's cold out here." Gold whined, again knocking. "I'm not going until you open the door!" He informed. His reward, however, was the door opening to reveal a very sour looking red head with blood-shot eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" Silver asked rhetorically. He knew he couldn't let the new Silver show or Gold might try to squeeze in.

"I wanted to talk. I want to know what your problem is lately." Gold said, becoming a tad angry in the process.

"'My problem' is dumb asses like you who keep coming by asking what my problem is." He said. "Now, get off of my property or I'm calling the police." He informed, beginning to close the door. Gold shoved his foot in as a door stop so Silver couldn't complete the simple task.

"No, I'm not going until you tell me what's wrong." Gold said with rage building in his body.

"You, that's what's wrong. You won't leave me alone. Don't you get that I don't want to see you anymore?" Silver told him.

"Why don't you want to see me anymore? What did I do that makes you not want to see me anymore?" Gold said, fighting to keep the red head talking as long as he could.

"Stop making me repeat myself: you won't leave me alone!" Silver said angrily.

"That's not the problem and you know it. Even Annie knows it and she's not even here. What aren't you telling me Silver?" Gold asked.

"It's none of your business." Silver said.

"Fine then. I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice. Silver, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. If I win, you tell me what it is that's bothering you. If you win, I'll leave you alone for good." Gold explained.

"Fine." Silver responded "When and where?" He asked.

"Here, tomorrow at noon. Annie will referee." Gold said.

"She's not even here." Silver pointed out.

"She's coming later to visit her mom." Gold said.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to win." Silver said before closing the front door. Gold headed home to prepare his team for the battle.

* * *

Gold decided that it would be a six on six battle to the finish. The stakes were set and he knew Silver couldn't back down now.

He decided on bringing his Typhlosion, Pidgeot, and Pikachu that had evolved from the Pichu after it had hatched, Espeon, Heracross and Venasaur that he'd received as a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak. If this battle didn't break through to Silver, nothing would.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Sorry for the short chapter again. I promise that the next two will be better and longer. I'm sorry for not updating for almost a week, I've just been stuck in a "Writer's Block" kind of state with this story. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silver, Gold, Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Pichu, Espeon, Heracross, or Venasaur.**

**P.S. The next three chapters will be the last, followed by the 30****th**** Chapter Spectacular of Spectaculars. So, expect a, hopefully, good end to the story and a good laugh too.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27. A Battle for Truth, Justice… Well, Truth Anyway**

Gold had gone to visit Annie after his run in with Silver to inform her of the job they'd need her for. She agreed because she'd get to see Silver for once since she'd left. Gold and her talked for an hour or two about Silver. They talked until Annie's mom had made Gold leave because it was almost seven o'clock and his mom would be getting worried. He said good bye to Annie and left for his home.

* * *

The next day

Gold arrived at Silver's house with the sun showing through patches in the sky. It would rain soon, but he didn't care. As long as he could break through to Silver, nothing mattered.

Silver answered the knock at his door and came out to join Gold and Annie. Annie was holding two flags; one green and one red. She'd come prepared to be the referee for their match.

"This will be a six-on-six battle with no substitutions. The first trainer to lose all six Pokémon will lose the battle and abide by their end of the deal. The battle will begin when both challenger's Pokémon have been called out." Annie announced. She raised both flags and said "Begin!"

"Go, Espeon." Gold announced, throwing the PokéBall. From the light sprang a purple, feline-like Pokémon with a ruby in the center of its forehead and two tails. It sat on the battle field, waiting for whatever else would happen.

"Go, Weavile!" Silver called, launching his PokéBall to the ground as light exploded from the small sphere. The light formed into that of a black Pokémon with long, sharp claws and a yellow gem on its forehead. It also had a pink crown like appendage on its head.

"Espeon, use Quick Attack!" Gold ordered. Espeon shot forward at blinding speed with a glowing white trail tailing after it.

"Weavile, dodge and use Shadow Ball." As it had been commanded, Weavile jump into the air and fired the orb of darkness at the unsuspecting Pokémon beneath it. Without even being told, Weavile shot a Dark Pulse that knocked Espeon to the ground unconscious. Gold returned Espeon to its PokéBall and brought another one about.

"Come on out Heracross!" He said, setting the ball free to open and let loose the light from within. A blue stage beetle with a long, powerful horn materialized in front of Gold, ready to fight.

"Weavile, use your Ice Punch." Silver ordered. Weavile launched its self forward, claw glowing with a light blue powder, for the bug type Pokémon.

"Heracross grab its hand and use Close Combat." Gold no sooner gave the instructions than they were followed through with. The beetle side stepped the on coming attack and grabbed the claw it had dodged. Heracross pulled Weavile into a never ending barrage of fists contacting stomach or face. Weavile was thrown to the ground with a few bruises, but still stood.

"Now, use Arial Ace." Silver instructed. Weavile, once again, flew forward in a move that couldn't be dodged. Heracross' only option was to counter it. So, he did. The bug used the move Counter and stood its ground. When Weavile had finished the attack, Heracross launched an attack at double the power of Weavile's to itself. Having been weakened already, the dark type fell, never to get up again. Silver recalled it to its PokéBall.

"Go Gengar." Silver threw this ball and before him appeared a purple ghost with red eyes that were just as piercing as his own. It stuck its tongue out and began to dance tauntingly. Gold knew he had no moves that would work against a Gengar except Megahorn. That was his only choice.

"Heracross, Megahorn!" Gold said. The horn atop Heracross' head glowed and it flew forward to strike Gengar. Gengar, however, turned invisible and dodged the move. It countered with a Psychic, picking up the bug and fighting type from the ground. Gengar flung the beetle into a tree where it crashed and landed. Heracross still stood for revenge. Without being asked, it fired itself forward with another Megahorn and this one struck. Gengar was thrusted backwards and, somehow, fell unable to rise. Silver sent it back to the PokéBall.

"Crobat!" Silver ordered the bat from its confines. A large, purple bat with four wings came into view and screeched a loud screech that hurt Gold's and Heracross' ear drums; antennas in Heracross' case.

"Heracross, use Rock Slide." Heracross began pulling differently sized boulders and throwing them in Crobat's direction. The bat expertly dodged all but two, which had grazed its ear and the other hitting one of the smaller of its wings. Crobat looked as if it was gagging on something, but what came out was a purple sludge that was fired at Heracross. The Sludge Bomb attack made a direct hit and knocked Heracross to the ground where it layed, unconscious. It was returned.

"Come on out Pikachu!" Gold called. The ball it sprang from was the only PokéBall with any seals on it. Green lightening bolts shrouded Pikachu as it appeared. Yellow body, rosy red cheeks and lightening bolt-like tail in all. Its cheeks sparked as it was raring for battle.

"Crobat, use Crunch." Silver said. The bat flew for the mouse as it opened its jaw and nearly hit, but to no avail as Pikachu dodged each one with its agility. It launched an electrifying Thunderbolt at Crobat, who shook the attack off as if it were nothing.

"Pikachu, try another Thunderbolt." Gold said. Pikachu's cheeks sparked again and it let loose the same shock it had the last time. Golbat dodged this one, however, and fired an orange beam from its mouth. The Hyper Beam struck Pikachu in the chest and knocked it out. It was recalled to the ball.

At the moment, Silver seemed to be winning. Gold, however, still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: This one will continue into the next chapter and that one into the final. Then, it'll be the spectacular of spectaculars, the one I've been waiting to write since I started the whole spectacular thing. I can't wait. You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gold, Silver, or any of the Pokémon or attacks mentioned in this chapter. Although, I wish I did. I'd be one rich SOB.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28. "Winner" Is a Subjective Term**

Gold couldn't decide which of his Pokémon to send out. He wanted to save Typhlosion, his strongest Pokémon, to the very end. His Venasaur would be weak against Crobat because it's a flying type. Pidgeot seemed like the best Pokémon to use. It would be a battle of flight.

* * *

"Go, Pidgeot!" Gold shouted, throwing the PokéBall. Pidgeot materialized from the bright light and soared into the sky. Crobat followed it. "Pidgeot, use Arial Ace!" The raven ordered. The bird aimed at Crobat and flew for the purple Pokémon, light trailing from its beak. Crobat was stunned by the speed of Pidgeot's attack. The tan bird made contact with Crobat and knocked it to the ground. Crobat raised itself, however, and fired back with an Air Slash.

"Dodge it and use Drill Peck!" Pidgeot spun out of the way and kept spinning ever faster with its beak aglow. Having just finished its own attack, Crobat hadn't seen Pidgeot coming. The bird's speed only added to the feeling as Pidgeot made contact with Crobat's body. The bat was forced to the ground, unconscious. Silver called his Pokémon back.

"Go, Magnezone." The red head said. From the ball appeared a UFO looking Pokémon with three eyes. One large eye in the middle of its head and the other two on either… shoulder? It had magnets for hands and a yellow rod on its head. It buzzed, ready for the battle. "Use Discharge." Magnezone charged the massive amount of electricity and shot it off in all directions. One of the sparks hit Pidgeot dead on, but the bird took the attack without a second thought.

"Pidgeot, use Brave Bird." Granted, the move would do next to nothing, but it was Gold's only choice. Pidgeot glowed red as it shot into the sky. Upon its speedy descent, Pidgeot's color went from red to blue. Magnezone only took the attack, assuming it would do nothing. However, it was wrong. When Pidgeot made contact with the strong, steel body, Magnezone was thrown into a tree, but rose again. Having just used an attack with immense amounts of recoil, Pidgeot fainted. Gold recalled the bird.

"Go, Venasaur." He propelled the PokéBall to the ground and the large, green, reptile-like Pokémon materialized. It shook itself off for a bit and the enormous flower shook on its back as well. "Venasaur, use Vine Whip!" Gold yelled. Venasaur let loose the vines from beneath its flower and grabbed the UFO. It threw the steel type to the ground. "Now, use Solarbeam." Venasaur began gathering sunlight and its body started glowing.

"Magnezone, use Magnet Bomb." Silver commanded. Magnezone produced light balls of energy in the air and launched them at Venasaur. Venasaur, finally finished charging, blasted the solar energy from its body in a concentrated beam of light. The attacks collided, the more powerful going right through as if the Magnet Bomb were nothing. Magnezone fell from its levitating state and wouldn't rise. It was returned.

"Go Alakazam!" Silver shouted angrily. The mustached psychic Pokémon with spoons appeared before him and stated its name. "Use Psychic!" Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and the glow engulfed Venasaur as well. The grass Pokémon was lifted into the air and thrown back to the ground. The impact of the plant-lizard's heavy body created a crater, but it pulled from the crater like nothing had even happened.

"Venasaur, use Energy Ball!" Venasaur gathered plant energy from all around it into a concentrated ball and fired it. "Propel it forward with Razor Leaf." Just as it was told, Venasaur set leaves from its body in motion so they could fly into the Energy Ball. The sphere grew in size and gained speed as it absorbed the leaves. Alakazam tried a Psychic to slow the attack, but all was for not as the attack wouldn't slow and exploded on impact with the psychic type's face. Alakazam fell, but not before using Psycho Cut which hit Venasaur square in the face. Though it had been weakened, Venasaur still stood, breathing heavily. Alakazam was called back to its ball.

"Feraligatr, you're up." Silver said. The large, blue alligator with her immense jaw became visible from the bright light and snapped her jaws tauntingly. "Put it out of its misery. Use Ice Fang." Feraligatr launched its self forward, teeth glowing with a blue powder. Venasaur did nothing, it was too tired. The alligator clamped down on the grass type and it screeched in pain. Venasaur finally fell with a loud _thud_. Gold brought it back to its PokéBall.

"It's your turn Typhlosion!" Gold informed, throwing his final PokéBall. From it sprang his most powerful Pokémon. The fire type that he'd received as a Cyndaquil: Typhlosion. The fire type lit the holes on his neck ablaze, ready for battle. "Typhlosion, use Thunder Punch!" Gold instructed. Typhlosion's fist began sparking and he ran at the alligator. Feraligatr jumped out of the way and countered with a Water Pulse. Typhlosion was hit in the neck, but he still collided his fist with Feraligatr's chin. The blue Pokémon yelped in pain, but continued with the battle.

"Feraligatr, use Aqua Tail." Silver ordered. A small whirlpool gathered around the water type's tail and it tried to make contact.

"Typhlosion, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion leaped to the side and set his opponent on fire with his powerful flames. Feraligatr was a water type, sure, but Typhlosion was more powerful than her by a great deal. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Again, Typhlosion's fist sparked and he went for his opponent's jaw line again.

"Get out of the way and use Ice Beam." Silver called. Feraligatr swerved out of Typhlosion's way and a beam shot from its mouth. The beam was a majestic light blue that could freeze anything it touched. Typhlosion found that out the hard way. When the beam made contact with his arm, a large chunk of ice formed around it and he was weighted down. "Now, use Aqua Tail again." The same whirlpool formed around Feraligatr's tail and she leapt into the air. Her descent was effortless and flawless as she dealt a heavy blow to the fire type's back.

"Typhlosion, use Fire Blast." Gold ordered.

"Use your Hydro Pump Feraligatr." Silver commanded.

Both Pokémon started charging energy. Feraligatr shot a powerful stream of water from her mouth and Typhlosion launched a star-like symbol that was nothing but fire. The attacks collided in the middle of the battle field. Neither Pokémon was more than ten feet from the center and the explosion that resulted from the massive attacks engulfed both Pokémon as well.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Cheesy cliffhanger, but I loved it anyway. I liked doing the battle scenes, they're fun to write. This story isn't going to have the greatest ending, but at least I'm going to finish it. Unlike some authors (DA). You've read it, now review it. Bye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was mentioned in this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Ending Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Black clouds of smoke engulfed the battle field and nothing could be seen. The two Pokémon that had been caught up in the blast were still nowhere to be seen.

A harsh wind began blowing as a few dark clouds rolled in. Gold knew it would rain, but it didn't matter. The wind started wafting the smoke away and the field came into view. Both Pokémon were still standing, neither removing their glare from the other. Typhlosion was so out of energy that its flames had gone out, but it still stood.

* * *

The stare down seemed to last four hours, but, in reality, it was only a few seconds until something happened. Feraligatr tensed up and fell to the ground. She had fainted.

"And the winner is Gold!" Annie cheered from the sidelines. She pointed her flags towards the raven in congratulations.

"I won? I mean, I won!" Gold said, not realizing how sour a victory could taste. He recalled Typhlosion to his PokéBall and ran over to Silver. The red head was tending to his injured Feraligatr. "Silver, we need to talk." He informed.

"Fine, I guess I have to now that you won." Silver said.

"Just tell me what's been bothering you." Gold said, getting straight to the point.

"Everything; ever since I had that nightmare I've been worrying that someone was going to hurt me like that again so I tried to make people stop seeing me. You, of course, wouldn't leave me alone. Instead, you keep bugging until I agree to battle and you beat me. Is that good enough for you?" Silver asked, recalling his Pokémon.

"Why would any of us hurt you, we're not like Lance." Gold said assuringly. Annie came over at that moment.

"Yeah Silver, what would we have to gain from hurting you?" The girl asked. She wrapped an arm around Silver's shoulder. "We'd never hurt you like that no matter you say." Annie smiled.

"Just leave me alone." Silver said dejectedly, removing Annie's arm from its place and walking inside his house. Annie and Gold just looked at each other and back at Silver's house. How could he just leave like that; neither knew the answer.

* * *

Later that day

Annie had to leave as she had a gym battle scheduled for the next day in Goldenrod and Gold didn't want to keep her any longer than she needed. Gold went back to his thoughts about Silver. There was no way Silver was going to talk to him, not after that. He had to try though.

Gold walked to Silver's house though it was pouring down rain. He didn't care at all. He was soaked to the bone by the time he reached the red head's house. The raven walked sullenly to Silver's door and knocked. There was no answer. He tried again, but to know avail. He tried the door and found that it was unlocked. He stepped in.

"Silver, are you here?" Gold called into the home. He heard sobs coming from up stairs and followed the noise. The raven rushed to Silver's room and found him on the bad crying.

"Silver, you don't have to cry." Gold said soothingly. Silver just kept right on crying with no hint at stopping. "Are you okay?" Gold asked.

"*sob* No, what do *sob* you want?" Silver sobbed.

"I want to talk." Gold explained.

"Well, *sob* I don't want *sob* to." Silver informed.

"You have to talk sometime and I'll be hear when you do." Gold said, finding a seat on the floor and getting comfortable.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by Silver calling his name.

"Huh, what is it?" Gold asked sleep still in his eyes.

"You fell asleep. You're also really wet and I thought you should change before you get sick." Silver explained. "You can borrow some of my clothes… if you want." Silver said.

"Oh, okay," Gold responded. This wasn't what he expected. He expected some clichéd talk between the two of them and then he'd kiss Silver and they'd be together again. Nothing like that happened though.

Gold did as he was told and started removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked with hostility in his voice.

"Changing, what does it look like?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"Don't change I here, I don't want to see you naked." Silver retorted. Gold was astounded at Silver's words. He'd never dreamed the red head would say something so cruel.

"What is your problem? We're boyfriends and you've seen me naked before!" Gold said, his temper rising.

"Correction: we _were_ boyfriends. Now, I don't want to see you anymore." Silver informed.

"Don't you remember this from last time? You broke up with me and then everything with Lance started. Do you want something like it to happen again or are you going to let me help you?" Gold asked.

"I don't want you here, now get out!" Silver yelled.

"No! Just because you think that everyone's out to get you doesn't give you the right to cut them out of your life!" Gold said.

"It's _my_ life, so I think I can make the decisions on who's in it. Now, get ou-" Silver was cut off by Gold's lips on his own. Silver was entirely shocked that Gold would do this, especially after everything that he'd done. The red head let the kiss take him anyway. Gold pulled from him though and made a move to leave.

"That's what you'll be missing when I'm gone." Gold said as he started walking out of the room. Silver gave chase and caught up to the raven. Silver turned Gold around and kissed him with all the love he could muster. The red head pulled from the kiss to speak.

"And that's what you'll miss when I'm gone." The red head said sarcastically. Gold knew what his tone meant and he was elated. He picked Silver up bridal style and took Silver back to his room. Gold layed his lover on the bed and followed.

"I'll always love you Silver." Gold spoke.

"I'll always love you too Gold." Silver said.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Cheesy and fast paced, but at least I ended it. I know I didn't do the story justice, but I haven't been getting much inspiration so I decided to end it as soon as I could. Make sure to read the 30

**th**** Chapter Spectacular of Chapter Spectaculars. For the final time: you've read it, now review it. Bye**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**


	30. 30th Chapter Spectacular

**30****th**** Chapter Spectacular of Chapter Spectaculars**

Nick: Wow, that's a long name for this. Anyway; welcome to the final chapter spectacular. I'm still Nick. This time, instead of just Gold, Silver, Annie and Lyra. We have the whole cast of characters that had names. All except Professor Oak, Gold's dad and Tracey. And Lance, for obvious reasons. Say hi everyone.

Silver: Hey

Gold: Hi

Annie: Hola

Ash/Gary: Hello

Lyra: Hi ya.

Nick: XO The final spectacular and you decide now, not to take me seriously?

All: Yeah.

Nick: Whatever. Let's get on with the questions. First is for everyone: what did you think of the ending?

Silver: It could have been better.

Gold: I agree, it was kind of cheesy.

Annie: I was in the ending!

Ash: It was horrible; it didn't have me or Gary in it.

Gary: Ash, I don't think that's what he means.

Ash: So, I can say it can't I?

Gary: You're so cute when you're determined.

Ash: I know. *Start making out*

Nick: Why did we let them sit in the same chair?

Lyra: You said that you thought they'd be civilized, remember?

Nick: Good point. Alright, stop making out or Annie's coming out of her cage to kill you.

Annie: Why am I in a cage in the first place?

Nick: Because I still don't trust you. Especially with all of these people here.

Annie: Aw! I want Chase Young!

Nick: No, not this time. Back to the questions. Next one is for Gary and Ash… if they stop tongue wrestling long enough to talk. YO!

Ash/Gary: Huh?

Nick: Good. Now, do you guys wish that your story had been M rated?

Ash: Yeah, then you wouldn't have had to defend your self when I said fuck.

Gary: I don't, then I'd have to picture Richie fucking you.

Ash: I guess you're right.

Nick: Why don't you guys do that scene after the shower again and see if anyone remembers?

Ash: Sure.

Gary: Okay

Ash: I thought I told you not to do anything dirty unless I said it was okay

Gary: How could you with my tongue in your mouth?

Ash: Exactly, so why did you do it?

Gary: You were moaning; that was all the permission I needed. You can't tell me you didn't like it.

Ash: I can't, but still I never actually said: "Gary push me against the wall and fuck me."

Gary: True, but you couldn't say it no matter how much you wanted to.

*Audience applauds*

Nick: That was great. It sure brings back memories too.

Annie: That was my favorite part in that whole story.

Nick: So them getting married wasn't good enough for you?

Annie: Nope

Nick: Whatever. On with the questions. This one is for the Silver's Golden Heart people: what was your favorite part of Ash's Final Challenge?

Gold: When Ash kicked Gary's ass in that battle.

Gary: Hey, I didn't get my ass kicked, I let him win.

Ash: I'm so sure.

Nick: Silver, how about you?

Silver: I don't know, I never read it.

*Everyone stares at him*

Gold: You didn't read it?

Silver: No, I didn't really want to.

Gold: You're reading it. *Takes Silver to the back to find a computer*

Nick: Okay… how about you Lyra?

Lyra: Probably the first time they kissed, that was so cute.

Ash/Gary: We know. *Start making out again*

Nick: Oh, come on!

Annie: That is so hot.

Nick: Shut up! CHASE YOUNG!

Annie: Heeeeeee! *Daydreaming*

Nick: Why do I even try?

Lyra: I don't know, why do you try?

Nick: I have yet to figure it out. Whatever, on to the next! This one is for Ash… would you mind removing your tongue from Gary's throat?

Ash: *Reluctant* Fine.

Nick: Okay, what was your least favorite part of Silver's Golden Heart?

Ash: Either when Silver got raped, when he broke up with Gold, or when he got stabbed. You really put him through hell.

Nick: Don't judge me, you're the reason he broke up with Gold in the first place.

Ash: Yeah, because you wrote it that way.

Audience: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Nick: Let's give the audience what they want!

Ash: Yes, let's!

Gary: GO TO COMMERCIAL!

Announcer: The 30th Chapter Spectacular will be right back after these messages.

* * *

(Zoo commercial, Ford commercial, some kind of charity commercial)

Nick: And we're back. Ow! *Rub my arm* It still hurts!

Ash: Don't be such a baby! At least you haven't been fucked in the ass.

Nick: True, but Gary has. Coincidentally, that's our next question: what was it like switching positions for a chapter?

Gary: It hurt for one. Other than that, it felt… different.

Annie: That is so hot!

Nick: Annie, shut up!

Lyra: You don't have to be so mean to her.

Nick: Do you want me to sick her on you?

Lyra: No, I'll be good.

Nick: Good. Wait, where did Ash and Gary go?

Lyra: They left after Annie said them switching positions was hot.

Nick: Ugh, we can't do this if we keep losing the guests. Are Silver and Gold back yet?

Annie: No, and they didn't leave for the reason you think they did.

Nick: I don't want to know. This wasn't as spectacular as the title makes it seem. I guess we should end it now that we only have three people and the rest of the questions are for Ash and Gary anyway.

Lyra: Probably would be a good idea.

Annie: I WANT TO LICK CHASE YOUNG!

Nick: Oh my God Annie! What the hell's wrong with you? You know what, go get Lyra. *Unlocks the cage*

Lyra: You ass hole! I'll never forgive you! *Runs with Annie chasing her*

Nick: Good night everyone and thanks for reading my story. Be sure to read my new story called Blazing Cynders. It's not a yaoi, so most of the girls reading this probably won't like it, but give it a chance. For the last time, good bye everybody.


End file.
